Retratos de infância
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Pequenos de tamanho, mas grandes de coração. Cada capítulo retratará um pedacinho da infância que marcou não apenas estes pequenos anjinhos, mas todos que estão em sua volta. Conheçam agora essa animada e adorável nova geração.
1. Chapter 1

Yeeeeeey!!! E eis que surge mais uma louca criação de minha cabeça!!!

_**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**___querida, não se preocupe, eu não esqueci de te adicionar no msn, acontece que meu cérebro de peixinho dourado sempre acaba esquecendo, mas agora mesmo eu vou fazer isso \o, vou estar com o e-mail ahomyahotaruhotmail. Por que o luanarosettehotmail eu não abro sem que seja no off-line. Vamos tirar um dia para conversar sobre o destino de nossa filhinha *o*

Bem... voltando ao que interessa.

Devo dizer que essa fic foi criada com puras segundas intenções.

Recentemente criei uma fic chamada "A melhor das reações" e dela nasceu "A visita da pequena deusa", minha idéia inicial era depois dessa segunda fic iniciar outra que seria referente ao primeiro ano dos filhos dos protagonistas de "a melhor das reações", mas no fim de "AVDPD", a pequenina Perséfone ganhou taaanto destaque que tenho medo que opaque os de mais personagens.

Por isso, resolvi criar mais algumas estórias curtas com as outras crianças como protagonistas. Claro, tendo seus papais e parentes um papel importante em cada momento.

Os primeiros a serem apresentados serão os famosos gêmeos Snape-Potter.

No final da fic eu vou discutir um pouco mais sobre a personalidade deles, seus possíveis futuros casais e seus papeis na fic que representara a entrada em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Por agora aproveitem a fic.

Disclaimers: Tipo, eu sei que Harry Potter não me pertence, você sabe que Harry Potter não me pertence e com certeza J. sabe que Harry Potter não me pertence. Então fiquemos assim: eu fico com minha pequena obra sem fins lucrativos, vocês com a diversão e ela com os milhões... (coloca o dedo na boca) acho que eu quero trocar. Alguém mais?

Retratos de infância.

Capitulo 1: Aonde foi que eu errei

Talvez... Talvez esse seja o destino de todo o pai.

Não sei, nunca tive muito contato com os meus para ter certeza, mas supondo a partir de experiências que presenciei na vida de amigos próximos e nas minhas próprias recentemente, eu suponho que seja o destino de todo o pai, em algum momento da criação de seu filho se perguntar ao menos uma vez:

"Aonde foi que eu errei?"

Não gostaria de ser mal interpretado.

Meus pequeninos de cinco anos estão em meio a sua fase mais adorável, e devo admitir que são vários o momento que me pego orgulhoso desses dois.

Mas... O que será que eu fiz de errado?

Sempre que os vejo tenho a ligeira impressão que existe uma barreira entre nós.

Que muitas vezes quando se dirigem a mim com respeito a distancia entre a gente só aumenta...

... como se me temesse.

Certa noite contei de meus temores para meu esposo, e tudo o que o sem vergonha fez foi rir de minha expressão séria, e dizer:

"De onde você tirou essa bobagem Severus? Os meninos simplesmente te veneram."

Mas será que eu poderia acreditar naquelas palavras?

Para Harry era fácil!!!

Aquele leão babão era a fonte de toda a diversão e doces para aqueles pestinhas. Geralmente a minha parte sempre está mais voltada para o castigo e os sermões.

Não que seja de propósito.

E também não era como se Harry tivesse deixado essa parte para mim de propósito. Ele também dava a sua cota de sermões.

Mas estou tão condicionado a impor certa disciplina à meus alunos que quando finalmente tive os meus próprios filhos acidentalmente trouxe isso para casa, e como meus castigos, em geral, são bem completos, Harry fica na maioria das vezes com a parte de passar a mão nas cabecinhas deles.

Merlin me salve, creio que virei um tirano em minha própria casa.

Eu realmente queria que eles me amassem.

Que pai não quer?

Mas não consigo ser tão espontâneo ou despreocupado quanto Harry.

Eu não consigo ficar tranqüilo ao pensar que meus pequenos podem fazer escolhas erradas, sem que eu não tenha feito nada antes para evitar.

Eu não consigo evitar de ama-los tantos que chegue ao ponto de sentir dor só de imaginar que algo poderia feri-los.

E não é esse o caminho de um pai?

O de guiar os seus filhos?

Harry diz que eu estou fazendo um ótimo trabalho, mas... É apenas para ele que os dois pequeninos correm para dar um beijo de boa noite antes de dormir, diante disso, que pai não se perguntaria:

"Aonde foi que eu errei?"

_**UCDMPP**_

Era uma manhã como muitas outras, ou seria se não fosse a pequena anomalia de eu despertar sozinho.

Harry havia saído bem mais cedo, ele havia me dito ontem, antes de dormir, que Albus o havia convidado para conversar, e como não queria se atrasar para o trabalho em St. Mungos, foi o mais cedo possível para poder evitar qualquer contra tempo.

Creio que finalmente, depois de nove anos de relacionamento e cinco de convivência, aquele leão teimoso começou a absorver um pouco da minha prudência.

Como hoje não teria aulas de poções para nenhum dos anos eu me dei ao luxo de ficar mais um pouco em minha cama, ao invés de me arrumar correndo como ultimamente sempre faço para chegar a tempo no castelo para a primeira aula.

Essa pequena brecha no meu horário eu e Albus providenciamos há seis anos justamente para que eu pudesse ficar com Harry ao menos um dia da semana enquanto ele estava em época de gestação, e como nunca mais voltamos a rever a organização de minhas aulas... bem... Eu não reclamo.

Foi apenas quando eu achei que o horário não era mais conveniente para me manter deitado que eu de muita má vontade me levantei e coloquei qualquer coisa sobre o meu corpo.

Morgana me proteja, não é apenas Harry que está sendo influenciado nessa relação, eu estou me tornado tão desleixado quanto ele.

Ainda com isso em minha mente eu saio de meu quarto e caminho lentamente pelo corredor de casa.

Diferente das masmorras em que vivi por tantos anos, a casa em que moro hoje com minha família tem suas janelas estrategicamente projetadas para mantê-la bem iluminada e era uma residência do tamanho perfeito para uma família de quatro.

Admito, não é tão ornamentada quanto a de Draco, mas ainda assim tem seu charme.

E sinceramente, apesar dos protestos de meu afilhado, não faço a mínima questão de ter qualquer elfo domestico borboleteando pela casa, as tarefas domésticas eram irmãmente divididas entre eu e Harry.

Nesse caso, eu prefiro a privacidade ao invés da praticidade.

Quando chego nas escadas que levam ao primeiro piso eu me detenho alguns segundos observando com os lábios comprimidos em uma expressão de desagrado o corrimão.

E uma lembrança desagradável me veio a mente.

Algo que aconteceu na ultima noite.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Estava de noite, como era de costume, Harry havia colocado nossos filhos para dormir a pelo menos uma hora atrás. Devo dizer que ele até chegou a me chamar para acompanhá-lo naquele momento, mas eu me neguei, sabia o quanto meus filhos ficavam desconfortáveis com minha presença.**_

_**Foi quando o mesmo Harry estava dormindo que eu me levantei da cama para ir a cozinha beber água.**_

_**Ainda no corredor, a certa distância das escadas eu vi duas pequenas figurinhas vestidas de pijamas estampados conversando na frente dos degraus.**_

_**- Medroso – falou o que eu identifiquei como o David. – Sabia que não teria coragem.**_

_**- Eu não sou medroso – resmungou insultado o pequeno Matheus.**_

_**Isso era uma das poucas coisas que eu conseguia me orgulhar de mim mesmo quando o assunto era relacionado aos meus filhos, por alguma razão, apesar de eles serem idênticos, eu nunca os confundi.**_

_**Ambos pareceram puxar muita coisa de mim, seus olhos eram da mesma cor que a minha, coisas que pareceu alegrar muito a Harry, e seus cabelos eram definitivamente livras da maldição "nenhum pente pode comigo" Potter. Seus rostos também tinham muito que haver com o meu, mas foi com certo alivio que eu percebi que seus narizinhos eram uma herança perfeita do de sua avó Lily. E Harry pode negar, mas eu sei que em um cantinho bem remoto de seu interior ele também ficou aliviado.**_

_**Ainda de longe eu resolvi acompanhar o desenrolar da estranha conversa, relevando o fato de que eles deveriam estar na cama naquele momento.**_

_**- Você ficou o dia todo falando que não tinha medo de escorregar pelo corrimão, mas na verdade...**_

_**- Eu já disse que eu não tenho medo!!!**_

_**Incitado por aquela discuçãozinha infantil, Matheus com um único pulo se joga sobre o corrimão e se põe em um desajeitado deslizar. **_

_**David estende os bracinhos para impedir o irmão de realmente se jogar naquela brincadeira suicida, mas já era tarde.**_

_**Sendo sincero eu senti todo o meu sangue fugir do rosto quando vi a atitude insensata do pequeno, e sem pensar muito corri para onde estavam. Matheus ainda estava na metade do corrimão quando eu cheguei ao lado do pálido e preocupado David.**_

_**Aparentemente as provocações não tinham como intenção machucar o irmão, havia sido uma simples implicância de irmãos.**_

_**Foi ao passar da metade da descida que aconteceu, Matheus se desequilibrou e ficou prestes a cair. A decida havia se detido, mas Matheus ficou preso no corrimão, se segurando de cabeça para baixo completamente assustado, e temeroso de se soltar.**_

_**O que eu agradeço, por que uma queda daquela altura poderia não matar, mas se batesse a cabecinha no chão, com certeza machucaria muito o meu filho.**_

_**- O que vocês pensão que estão fazendo? – Pergunto tomando os dois de surpresa.**_

_**David ao meu lado dá um pequeno pulo assustado e levanta a cabecinha para me encarar e Matheus que a duras penas havia conseguido brecar, se desestabiliza e volta a escorregar, mas desta vez, naquela posição, se ele deslizasse até o final do corrimão ele bateria com tudo a cabeça no pilar de sustentação de ferro no final da escada.**_

_**Sem pensa duas vezes, nem sequer considerando a existência de algo tão pratico como a magia eu simplesmente desci correndo a escada o mais desesperadamente que pude e quando meu filho estava a centímetros de bater sua cabeça em um choque que poderia ser fatal, eu me jogo em um impensado pulo e deitado no ar consigo alcançar o corpinho de meu filho, o puxando para meu corpo. **_

_**Virando meu tronco para que minhas costas se chocassem contra os degraus das escadas, e Matheus ficasse para cima eu suporto os desagradáveis golpes dos últimos degraus e suspiro aliviado quando a queda acaba e eu sinto o corpo trêmulo e soluçante de Matheus encolhidinho dentro de meus baços.**_

_**David descia as escadas de dois em dois degraus com a face tão molhada de lagrimas quanto a de seu irmão. **_

_**Sua expressão era de pânico quando a três degraus do chão ele tropeça e voando cai em nossa direção. **_

_**Pensando rápido eu empurro o corpinho trêmulo de Matheus para o lado e ainda deitado consigo agarrar o desesperado David antes que ele se chocasse no chão.**_

_**Eu estou velho de mais para essas coisas.**_

_**Assim que David sai de cima de mim eu me levanto e sinto cada osso de meu corpo reclamando pelos recentes "mal-tratos".**_

_**As duas crianças quando se viram ambas no solo se abraçaram e ainda soluçando uma pede desculpas a outra.**_

_**Era geralmente assim que acabava a maioria das discussões desses dois.**_

_**- O que necessariamente vocês tinham na cabeça quando tiveram a idéia estúpida de fazer uma brincadeira dessas? – eu sibilei quando com dificuldade eu já havia conseguido me por de pé – conseguem imaginar o que teria passado se eu não estivesse aqui? – o medo mais uma vez tomou conta de mim, e se eles tivessem morrido? – Quantas vezes eu e seu pai já lhe dissemos para não brincarem próximos a escada?**_

_**Silencio.**_

_**- RESPONDAM!!!**_

_**- Muitas... – murmuraram agachando suas cabecinhas, sem mais um único vestígio de lagrimas em seus rostos.**_

_**- E acham que se perdemos tempo explicando isso para vocês por que simplesmente não temos nada melhor para fazer?**_

_**- Desculpa pai – David murmurou baixinho.**_

_**- Desculpas não consertariam uma coluna quebrada – digo friamente – aprendam de uma vez se algum dia pretendem encarar a vida como ela realmente é, existem coisas que depois de feitas não podem ser remediadas com simples desculpas.**_

_**Me viro sem olhar para eles uma segunda vez e volto a me dirigir para as escadas.**_

_**Havia perdida toda a minha sede.**_

_**Fim do flash Back**_

Idiota, idiota, idiota...

Mais uma vez eu me esqueci que eles eram apenas criancinhas de cinco anos e me excedi na bronca.

Mas foi mais forte que eu, quando algo assim acontece eu perco o controle de minhas palavras e elas simplesmente saem assim... ásperas... secas

A sensação dos dois corpinhos amedrontados que caíram dentro de meus braços ainda formigava em minha pele. Aquele deve ter sido o maior contato que eu tive com eles desde a ultima vez que eu os segurei nos braços quando eles eram bebês.

Mas eu não pude me conter de dizer aquelas palavras, minha língua viperina simplesmente se movia sozinha.

E eles estavam tão assustados... E o pior era que eu não podia saber se eles estavam mais assustados com a queda ou com o sermão que eu os passei.

Definitivamente meus filhos devem me odiar.

Ontem, quando voltei ao quarto, contei do ocorrido ao Harry enquanto meu marido tratava dos restos mortais de minhas costas. Durante a narrativa ele quase saiu da cama correndo varias vezes para ir ao quarto dos nossos meninos, fosse para abraçá-los ou fosse para gritar mais um pouquinho com eles, no final eu sempre o detia e quando terminei de contar minha versão dos fatos ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco e concluir que o melhor era retomar o assunto com eles em outro momento.

"Agora sim, eu tenho certeza de que eles me odeiam" eu disse naquele momento, e como resposta o dono das duas esmeraldas mais belas do mundo simplesmente sorriu e disse antes de voltar a deitar.

"Você não devia subestimar tanto os nossos filhos".

Não entendi o que ele quis dizer naquela hora, e mesmo agora aquelas palavras não me faziam muito sentido.

Ui... minhas costas ainda doem quando as movo de maneira... ui... descuidada.

Tentando relevar os recentes acontecimentos eu desci aquela escada cheia de más recordações e chagando ao primeiro piso pude sentir o delicioso cheiro de panquecas recém-feitas.

Harry já havia partido há algum tempo, e as crianças já deveriam ter tomado café da manhã a essa hora... vi isso como uma coisa digna de se investigar.

Quando cheguei a sala de refeições vi uma mesa armada, mas não era uma mesa de café da manhã normal.

Oh não.

O que não faltava naquela mesa eram peculiaridades.

A toalha que cobria a madeira da mesa era branquíssima, o que destacava bastante as manchas alaranjadas e úmidas espalhadas nela e ar migalhas marrons e brancas esfareladas em todas as partes. Havia uma grande jarra de um liquido amarelo que eu supus ser feito a base de laranjas, não apenas pela cor, mas também pelo grandes pedaços de gomo e alguns poucos caroços que flutuavam na substancia nada convidativa. Na frente da única cadeira estava um prato que continha dois ovos de gemas moles e esbagaçadas com as pontinhas da clara ligeiramente queimadas e alguns saliências que eu supus serem as cascas dos ovos. Também no mesmo prato havia um esmigalhado pedaço de bolo de chocolate em um formato pavoroso.

Eu suprimi o riso quando me deparei com aquela cena, pois era obvio quem eram os autores.

Isso talvez explicasse o delicioso cheiro de panqueca que vinha da cozinha...

Foi quando mais uma vez em menos de vinte quatro horas meu sangue congelou.

AQUELES DOIS PESTINHAS ESTAVA SOZINHOS NA COZINHA!!!

Correndo para lá eu parei no batente com a respiração pesada, e lá estavam eles, David brincava com a aparentemente ultima panqueca da porção que preparava. E Matheus estava mexendo em uma gosma amarronzada em uma das panelas com um ar concentrado, ambos em cima de dois banquinhos.

Onde diabos aquelas pestes aprenderam a cozinhar?

- Não é assim que se faz melado – David que havia acabado com sua parte pareceu querer se meter na do seu irmão. – você está fazendo tudo errado.

- Não, é assim que a Blony disse que se deveria fazer – respondeu um insultado Matheus.

Blony? Mas esse não é o nome da elfa domestica do meu afilhado?

- Não! a Blony disse que era para mexer quinze segundo em uma direção, depois quinze segundos na outra.

- Mentira, ela disse que era para manter a mesma direção até o final.

- Mentira – David empurrou o ombro do irmão.

- Mentira – Matheus devolveu o empurrão.__

- Mentira – David empurra mais forte__

- Men...

Mas quando Matheus empurrou David dessa vez o irmão se desequilibrou. Procurando apoio em alguma coisa, David segura por acidente a manga do gêmeo. E Matheus, que estava ainda segurando a aba da panela, em meio a queda puxou junto com ele a panela com a substancia fervente.

Por todas as entidades mágicas e cósmicas, será que essas duas pestes têm algum complexo suicida?

Mais uma vez me esquecendo que vivemos em um mundo em que a magia existe, eu sucumbi aos meus instintos e corri na direção de meus meninos. Com um rápido puxão eu os abracei e me virei, sentindo a panela entornar todo o seu conteúdo fervente em minha costas.

-Aaaaaargh... - Ainda apertando forte meus filhos eu solto um alto grito de dor.

O tecido fino da camiseta que eu estava usando não pode impedir a substancia fervente de dilacerar a minha pele, e por desgraça, aquilo era algo tão preguento que grudou dolorosamente contra minha pele.

Era uma dor, literalmente, abrasadora.

Mas mesmo assim as únicas reações que eu conseguia ter após o primeiro choque eram gemidos baixos e apertar cada vez mais forte as impactada criaturinhas em meus braços.

Foi apenas depois de alguns segundos que eu tive a presença de espírito de soltar as crianças para em seguida arrancar de meu corpo a camisa estragada.

Minhas costas doíam horrores, e de certo deveria estar dilacerada entre ferimentos e bolhas.

Ótimo... Como se eu precisasse de mais cicatrizes.

Olhando para frente me deparei com duas constrangidas figurinhas que me encaravam apreensivas, seus grandes olhos negros pareciam esperar pelo obvio sermão que viria a seguir.

Contive o ar em meus pulmões.

Olhei para aqueles rostinhos e os imaginei dilacerados pelo melado fervente, consegui criar em minha mente o som que teria ouvido de seus gritos desesperados de dor e agonia.

Ah aquilo simplesmente quase me fez perder o chão.

E de certa maneira feliz de que toda dor que estivesse acumulada apenas em minhas costas, e não em seus frágeis corpinhos.

Palavras ferinas se acumulavam em minha mente, palavras que de certo traumatizariam para sempre aqueles dois pestinhas, mas as imagens e o som daquela possível tragédia me faziam conte-las em minha boca, e que lá ficassem.

Fiquei calado.

Encarei de volta aqueles olhos negros como carvão e não consegui dizer nada, Deus, com estava apavorado.

Quis abraçá-los.

Quis ao menos ser capaz de afagar suas cabeças...

Mas não consegui, não era uma atitude natural minha, apenas olhei para eles ainda chocado e eles me encaravam de volta com seus olhinhos cheios de arrependimento e expectativa.

Eles esperavam ser castigados.

Quase morreram e tudo o que conseguem esperar de seu pai era que os castigue.

Nem um consolo.

Nem compreensão.

Apenas reprimenda.

Que tipo de pai eu sou?

Aonde diabos eu errei?

Aond... o que e isso?

Sinto algo puxa minha manga e olho novamente para baixo, sem perceber David se aproximou de mim e exigia a minha atenção.

- Você não vai brigar com a gente?

Não consegui responder, levei minha mão livre a altura de meu rosto e fechei os olhos com pesar.

Que tipo de monstro meus próprios filhos devem achar que eu sou?

Então sinto mais alguém puxar a mesma manga que David ainda segurava. Olho novamente para baixo e ao lado do irmão, Matheus me encarava com olhinhos suplicantes.

- Você não nos ama mais?

O QUE?

Aquilo sim me desconcertou.

Mal ele acabou de dizer aquela oração e eu arregalei meus olhos com certo susto. E ele, acompanhado pelo irmão encheu seus olhinhos de lagrimas e ambos começaram a chorar.

O que necessariamente está acontecendo aqui???

- Eu... – murmuro sem jeito, mas aparentemente eles estavam dispostos a chorar mais e mais alto diante de qualquer reação minha.

Era estranho, por que por mais que eu brigasse com eles os dois nunca choraram.

Choravam antes, choravam depois, mas nunca choravam quando eu estava brigando com eles.

- Papai não nos ama mais. – David se lamentava

- Ele não nos quer mais. – Matheus fungava desconsolado

- Ele não gosta mais de nós. – David olha assustado para o irmão gêmeo.

- Nós perdemos o nosso papai... – murmura Matheus assustado

Enquanto eu ainda me prendia em minha estupefação, devo acrescentar completamente mudo, eles começaram com seus trôpegos lamentos.

E isso apenas me deixava mais confuso.

Não sabia bem o que, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Por Merlin, em Hogwarts eu sou acostumado a fazer crianças chorarem, não o oposto!!!

Estendendo minha duas mãos para frente eu afaguei as duas cabecinhas trêmulas.

Os dois rostos idênticos se levantaram novamente para minha direção com seus olhinhos vermelhos arregalados até não poder mais e ainda com seus labiozinhos trêmulos os dois se arremessaram e abraçaram minha cintura.

- Desculpa papai, eu não queria te machucar. – Matheus tentava a todo custo me convencer do obvio.

- Desculpa, só queríamos te ver feliz. – David complementava o argumento do irmão.

- É, é, queríamos te fazer um café da manhã...

- ... com tudo o que o papai Harry falou que o senhor gosta...

- ... por isso escondidos do papai Harry pedimos dicas para a elfinha da Pers outro dia...

- ... e improvisamos um café da manhã para o senhor...

- Nós não queríamos te machucar – os dois concluíram juntos em um choroso coro e complementaram – desculpe papai, desculpe...

Eles me agarravam tão forte que eu não poderia me afastar deles nem que eu quisesse.

Se bem, que esse era longe de ser o caso.

Ainda com certo receio eu me abaixo e temeroso abraço as duas crianças, suprimindo mais um gemido de dor, eu suporto bravamente quando suas mãozinhas vão de encontro com minha recém feita queimadura.

- De onde demônios vocês tiraram que eu poderia algum dia deixar de amar vocês?

Digo isso, ainda surpreso por saber que eles eram conscientes de meu amor.

Sejamos sinceros, quem notaria?

Afastando seus rostinhos de meu pescoço eles voltam a me olhar nos olhos, agora com mais facilidade.

- Por que o senhor não brigou conosco. – foi a curta resposta de David.

- Como?

- O senhor não deve mais se importar conosco... – Matheus complementa a teoria de seu irmão com as lagrimas voltando aos olhos – depois que nós te machucamos o papai deve ter desistido da gente.

- E ele agora não nos ama mais. – David sussurra com pesar.

Prevendo mais uma sessão de choro, eu suspiro aflito e resolvo intervir.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. – os olhos de maneira séria e direta – eu nunca vou deixar de ter vocês em meus pensamentos, nunca vou deixar de... – com certa vergonha complemento. - ... ama-los.

Os dois pares de olhos negros se arregalaram tanto que eu pensei que iriam saltar em órbita, se encararam por alguns segundos e logo em seguida me encararam novamente, mas dessa vez com clara felicidade.

- Sei que deve ser difícil perceber que eu os amo mas...

- Nós sabemos!!! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Foi a minha vez de perder a fala novamente.

- Por isso que ficamos com medo quando você não brigou com a gente – disse David com um ar de "dãaa, é obvio" – Achamos que papai tinha desistido de nos amar.

- Que não se importava mais conosco. – Matheus olha receoso para mim.

- Vocês... não se importam quando eu brigo? – era bizarro, mas o meu tom soou mais infantil do que os daquelas duas crianças de cinco anos juntas.

- Papai dá medo quando fica bravo – David leva as duas mãozinhas ao peito – e meu coração faz tum-dum tum-dum... mais rápido de uma maneira ruim quando percebo que ele esta realmente bravo comigo.

- Mas o papai Harry disse que estava tudo bem – Matheus acaricia o meu rosto parecendo ansioso em me consolar – sempre que o papai Severus nos dá bronca o papai Harry no diz que está tudo bem, não é David?

- É sim, ele diz que se o papai Severus grita é por que ele nos ama um montão assim – estende os bracinhos o máximo que pode – e que o amor dele é tão grande que não pode conter dentro do próprio peito e tem que botar tudo para fora.

- Mas como o papai Severus não sabe a maneira correta de botar o seu amor para fora ele se confunde e acaba brigando conosco

Os dois me abraçam.

- Eu não me importo que o senhor continue brigando com agente papai. – David escondeu seu rosto na altura de meu pescoço

- Apenas não deixe de nos amar. – Matheus imitou a posição do irmão.

- Apenas não deixe de nos deixar saber que nos ama.

- Por que a gente sempre vai te amar. – os dois complementam novamente em coro.

Sentindo suas cabecinhas na curva de meu pescoço, até mesmo a dor em minhas costas começou a parecer irrelevante.

Mas meu corpo aparentemente não compartilhava de minha opinião.

Estava começando a me sentir fraco quando abracei novamente, mais forte que nunca, meus filhos e sussurrei a única resposta que minha voz embargada conseguiu pronunciar:

- Tudo bem... Está tudo bem... Nem se quisesse poderia deixar de amar vocês.... Nem se quisesse poderia deixar de me preocupar com vocês...

_**UCDMPP**_

Uma queimadura de terceiro grau...

Impressionante.

Eu precisei receber uma gigantesca queimadura de terceiro grau em minhas costas para conseguir dizer pela primeira vez aos meus filhos que eu os amo.

Já era de noite, e após um dia inteiro de eu e as crianças ouvindo reprimendas de Harry, finalmente era novamente a hora de dormir.

Usando apenas uma calça folgada e com meu peito coberto apenas de ataduras e mais ataduras que seguravam o curativo gigantesco em minas costas, eu caminhei em direção ao quarto de meus filhos.

Lá Harry estava parado ao lado de suas camas enquanto os dois pequenos demônios estavam mais que adormecidos.

Me coloquei ao lado de meu esposo e em silencio observei as duas crianças em seu sono tranqüilo.

- Dia agitado – Harry murmurou – quando você me chamou em St. Mungos por causa de um acidente em casa, eu pude pensar em tudo, menos que encontraria a minha cozinha devastada, meus dois filhos em plena crise de choro e meu marido semi-consciente por que ao invés de me ligar correndo após de ter as costas dilaceradas por melado fervente preferiu passar os seguintes minutos após o acidente abraçados aos seus desconsolados e melodramáticos filhos.

Definitivamente Harry estava passando tempo de mais ao meu lado.

- Tem idéia do desespero que senti quando eu te vi naquele estado? – Harry me encara sério. – Tem alguma coisa a dizer em sua defesa? Severus Prince Snape?

- Eles me amam – murmuro sem tirar os olhos dos dois corpinhos adormecidos. – eles realmente me amam.

Harry sorri ao meu lado e suspira com um ar travesso.

- Ah Severus... Eu não te disse para não subestimar esses pequenos? – ele acaricia os cabelos de David e em seguida os de Matheus – Não existe criatura que sabe ler melhor o coração humano do que uma criança. – ele se vira para mim e segura meu braço com carinho – E você, meu amor, tem o coração mais lindo que eu já vi.

Ligeiramente acanhado, eu tento mudar de assunto.

- E... hum, hum... e afinal, o que Albus queria?

- Ah é, eu não falei, não foi? Parece que finalmente a Sra. Ponfrey vai se aposentar. Por isso ele ofereceu a vaga aberta para mim.

- Sério? Isso é ótimo.

Só conseguia imaginar a felicidade de Harry ao receber a noticia, Harry havia se especializado em pediatria e a idéia de tê-lo ao meu lado em Hogwarts, e simplesmente... tentadora.

Imagino que vou começar a acompanhar os alunos de minha casa para a enfermaria mais vezes...

Mais uma vez dividimos um curto silencio, quando uma duvida não pode se fazer calar em mim.

- Só não entendo como eles conseguiram acender o fogão e alcançar as louças e as panelas – me pus pensativo – nós sempre escondemos os fósforos e mantemos o material de cozinha nos armários mais altos.

Harry suprime o riso.

- Eles me contaram agora a pouco, hoje de manhã, depois que sai, eles terminaram de tomar o café da manhã que deixei para eles e começaram a maquinar uma idéia de alegrar você.

- Me alegrar?

- É, eu havia dito para que como você estava ainda com as costas doendo que eles não fizessem muito barulho ate que você acordasse, aparentemente eles levaram suas dores nas costas tão a peito que decidiram que queriam fazer algo por você. Eles passaram tanto tempo arquitetando maneiras de fazê-lo feliz, que no final levaram a frente um plano antigo que tinham de preparar um café da manhã. E magicamente, quando eles entraram na cozinha, tudo o que eles precisavam estava a mão.

- Magia acidental?

- Magia acidental – ele confirmou – a assim fez-se o desastre.

Nos dois dividimos uma curta risada e voltamos a olhar nossos filhos.

Ah... Abraçado a Harry, observando as expressões serenas de meus filhos, eu finalmente descobri a resposta para minha pergunta.

Finalmente eu sei aonde errei.

Foi em um dia achar que poderia amar mais a esses pequenos demônios do que eu já amo...

_**UCDMPP**_

Kiaaaaaa!!!! Eu aaaaaamo esses meninos!!! Acho que quem lê as minas fics já devem ter percebido que eu adooooro escrever cenas protagonizadas com crianças.

Esse capítulo se passou antes de "A visita da pequena deusa", pois como notaram os meninos tinham apenas cinco anos.

Ah... _**Taina**_, espero que você não se importe, mas eu peguei emprestado o apelido que você pôs na Perséfone, já tinha tempo que eu quebrava a cabeça em como chamá-la de maneira mais intima entre os amigos... Bem aparentemente eu não pensei o suficiente ¬¬'. Ou seja, oficialmente o apelido da pequena deusa será Pers.

Não sei se vocês sentiram raiva do Sevy em algum momento, mas sinceramente, eu não acho que Severus possa ser um pai carinhoso em tempo integral, ele e do tipo de pessoa que pode até amar, mas precisa de muito esforço para demonstrar isso, acho que ele consegue ser meloso com o Harry por que... bem, por que é o Harry, quem não se derrete todo com aquele morenasso de olhos verdes?

Bem, como prometi vou descrever com mais detalhe os representantes Snape-Potter.

Apesar de suas personalidades serem bem parecidas agora, quando eles chegarem aos onze anos elas serão diferentes como a água e o vinho, o que não quer dizer necessariamente que não vão mais se entender ou que vão se tornar inimigos, nunca ninguém complementará melhor Matheus como David e nunca ninguém complementará melhor David como Matheus.

No mundo mágico desse universo a sociedade mágica é bem rigorosa na hora de definir os primogênitos como próximos representantes da família, e como os meninos nasceram ao mesmo tempo, Harry e Severus decidiram que cada um representaria um lado da família, por isso seus sobrenomes ficaram David Potter e Matheus Snape. Desde ai começaram a se desenvolver as diferenças de suas personalidades.

Os meninos irão incorporar os dois tipos de personalidades que eu mais gosto em personagens masculinos:

David: O sarcástico, minucioso, que nunca ninguém sabe ao certo no que esta pensando, e que apesar de parecer malvado as vezes, sempre pensa nas pessoas a sua volta.

Matheus: O rapaz alegre e descontraído, que apesar de muitas vezes parecer inocente diz coisas que mostra uma sabedoria alem de sua idade.

Bem, agora partiremos para o resumão:

David Potter – Como ele carrega um dos sobrenomes puro sangue mais conhecidos da atualidade (vamos e convenhamos, ele é filho do inigualável Harry Potter) ele, para surpresa dos pais, decide freqüentar a sociedade puro sangue ao lado de Perséfone. Muitas vezes ele agirá de maneira galante com a donzela de cabelos loiros, mas como isso ele faz apenas na frente do famoso "melhor-amigo-de-Will-que-Lucius-odeia", fica difícil de saber se ele gosta mesmo da garota ou faz apenas para provocar outro garoto. Ele às vezes faz alguns comentários bem ferinos, e muitas vezes desenvolve inimizades com pessoas que ele nem conhece direito graças a isso, mas é um bom garoto que valoriza os pouquíssimos amigos que tem e protege.

Matheus Snape – Ele não parece ligar muito para coisas como sobrenomes, e sinceramente, ele não parece ligar muito para coisa alguma, ele adora rir com a infinidade de amigos que facilmente faz e parece ter uma preferência especial em estar entre os representantes masculino dos trigêmeos Weasley, o que sempre cria confusão, já que Apollo e Dionísio sempre acabam no final brigando pelas atenções do amigo. Mais a frente virara um triangulo amoroso, qual dos ruivos terminara com Snape ainda não é algo que decidi. Matheus, ama muito seu irmão, e faz questão que sempre que possível esclarecer os mal entendidos que os comentários duros que David solta causam ao seu redor. E acreditem, qualquer um que ousar fazer qualquer coisa contra David terá um furioso e vingativo Matheus como eterno inimigo.

Nhaaai, acho que isso já esta de bom tamanho, e espero que tenha atiçado a curiosidade de vocês, a cada final de capitulo, eu vou fazer uma descrição geral da personalidade das crianças.

No próximo capítulo: será a vez dos endiabrados Apollo e Dionísio. Os meninos estarão entediados já que Will e Perséfone saíram para passear, e para se distrair planejam uma visita surpresa ao seu vovô, afinal, se sua irmã pode, por que eles não? A diferença é que eles não se contentarão apenas com um tur pela mansão Malfoy... Oh não...

Os vejo no próximo capitulo ^o^


	2. Apenas segure a minha mão

E senhoras e senhores, se segurem nas cadeiras, que chegou a hora dos inigualaveeeeis Apollo e Dionísio!!!

Eeeeeeeeh!!!

Devo destacar aqui que assim como Perséfone é a "reencarnação" de Narcisa Malfoy, esses pequenos diabinhos poderiam ser considerados a "reencarnação" dos famigerados gêmeos Weasleys. Acho que meu maior desafio com eles é torná-los similares aos tios, mas sem tornar suas piadas repetitivas ou previsíveis.

No final do capítulo eu farei um "resumão" sobre esses adoráveis irmãos, assim como fiz com os gêmeos Snape-Potter.

Mas vem cá, é só impressão minha ou esse universo está cheio de gêmeos?

Argh... Sinto que a falta de criatividade esta se apoderando de mim.

Hm, acho que deveria fazer uma pequena aclaração antes de mais nada, nesse universo, a guerra aconteceu, e vocês podem considerar todos os acontecimentos dos livros até o quinto livro, com exceção da morte do Sirius, finjam que quem morreu naquele duelo foi a f**** da p*** da Bellatrix. Não vou me deter explicando muito como Harry derrotou Voldemort nos de mais capítulos, basta saber que no finalzinho Lucius mudou de lado e serviu de espião para o lado da luz, ganhando assim sua liberdade no final da batalha, mas perdendo boa parte de seus contatos no ministério.

Bom, eu agradeço muito aos reviews do capitulo anterior, obrigada _**Tainá, **_e em especial a _**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy, **_querida, não se preocupe, as atualização serão em media semanais, mas dependendo do meu humor pode ser que atualize até antes. E infelizmente o seu e-mail não apareceu no corpo do review ToT, tem como vc me adicionar? O e-mail é .

Espero que esse capítulo agrade tanto quanto o outro.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

Capítulo 2: Apenas segure a minha mão 

Foi em meio a uma calma manhã de sexta-feira que aconteceu.

Sim, por curtas horas eu ainda conseguia considerar aquela uma calma manhã de sexta-feira.

Eu estava em uma das minhas salas de leitura enquanto folheava um livro qualquer. Meus dedos pálidos dançavam pelas paginas passando-as indiferente se eu já tinha lido ou não letras que há minutos atrás eu já começava a ignorar.

Foi quando já com certa impaciência eu fechei o livro, que tive espírito de levantar da poltrona e me dirigir ao que me incomodava.

A janela.

Parado na frente da janela eu seguro o tecido grosso de sua cortina e estive prestes a fechá-la.

"Não se preocupe vovô, eu serei o seu raio de sol"

Maldição...

Lucius Malfoy, você é patético.

Eu simplesmente, durante toda a semana que se seguiu desde a ultima visita de minha neta, fui incapaz de fechar essa cortina.

Meu dilema?

Cada vez que toco nela, aquela vozinha brincalhona enche meus ouvidos e minha mão fraqueja.

Eu simplesmente não consigo fechar essa maldita cortina!!!

Era como se por acaso eu a fechasse, assim como os raios de sol não entrariam mais nessa casa o pequeno vendaval loiro, que era minha pequena dama, também não voltaria mais.

Sim, eu sei, patético.

Definitivamente eu estou ficando velho.

Se bem... que não é algo do qual eu possa reclamar...

"_Não_ _sei dizer se o vovô era mais bonito nessa época ou agora_" as palavras daquele anjinho mais uma vez inundaram meus pensamentos "_acho que então o senhor não consegue ficar mais ou menos bonito. O senhor simplesmente é bonito_"

- Minha pequena dama... – murmuro com um inegável sorriso nos lábios.

DIN DOM

Hm?

DIN DOM, DIN DOM, DIN DOM, DIN DOM, DIN DOM

Quem diabos está tocando essa campainha dessa maneira…

E QUANDO DIABOS A MILENAR MANSÃO MALFOY TEM UMA CAMPAINHA??!!

Planejando mil e uma maneira de torturar meus incompetentes elfos por não atenderem de uma vez a esse irritante chamado, eu me direciono com passos irritados na direção da porta principal, guiado por minha impaciência.

E admito, um pouquinho de curiosidade.

Quando enfim abro a porta eu poderia esperar me depara com muitas coisas, menos com isso.

Dois menininhos idênticos de cabelos ruivos e ondulados estavam parados bem em minha frente, seus sorrisos atrevidos iam de orelha a orelha naquela face tão repleta de promessas de futuras traquinagens quanto de sardas.

Bem, bem, o que temos aqui? Se não são meus dois netos Apollo e Dioniso.

Olho para eles com certo receio, eu havia conhecido eles há três meses atrás na sua festa de aniversario. Eram pequenos malandros que não perdiam a oportunidade de pregar uma peça em alguém. O que faz o fato de estarem tão sorridentes bem em frente a minha porta algo nada tranqüilizador.

E em minha falta de reação, um curto diálogo se iniciou sem eu saber ao certo quem fazia qual comentário.

A verdade era que olhar por muito tempo para eles me deixa tonto.

- Eu disse que ele se surpreenderia. – disse um dos ruivos estufando o peito com muito orgulho

- Não, você disse que se espantaria. – corrige o outro com um pouco de desdém – Eu disse que ele se surpreenderia.

- Podemos dizer então que ele está surpreendentemente espantado?

- Acho que seria justo.

- Mais que justo.

- Vovô – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo – não seria mais do que justo dizer que o senhor está surpreendentemente espantado?

Eu pisco varias vezes, algo nada digno de um Malfoy devo acrescentar, e só consigo balbuciar.

- Co... como...

Minha falta de eloqüência pareceu divertir aqueles dois pestinhas que entre eles dividiram uma baixa risadinha.

Mas a risadinha deles era totalmente diferente da de sua irmã.

Era uma risadinha que dela não se podia esperar nada de bom.

Recompondo-me, me forçando a cada segundo a lembrar que dos três eu era o adulto, eu volto a me dirigir a eles com mais imponência.

Oras, eu sou o avô deles ou não sou?

- O que necessariamente trouxe vocês a minha porta?

Meus olhos caem em um pequeno aparelho que um dos pequenos segurava, era uma caixinha pequena com um chamativo botão vermelho no topo.

Ao notar o lugar para onde meus olhos se dirigiram os gêmeos dividiram outro sorriso.

- A gente veio testar o nosso experimento. – disse o da direita, me pergunto seriamente qual dos dois ele era.

- E foi um sucesso!!! – exclamou o da esquerda

- Mais que um sucesso, uma verdadeira vitória.

- Um vitorioso sucesso. – concluíram em um alegre coro

Me pergunto se eles passariam o resto do dia parados em minha porta entrando em um consenso vocabular.

- Experimento? – pergunto visivelmente curioso.

- Ta-dam!!! – o que segurava a caixa ergue em minha direção – uma campainha portátil.

- Campainha portátil? – é sério, eu começava a me sentir um papagaio.

- Não se tem muito que fazer em casa...

- ... por isso de vez em quando pegamos escondidos alguns dos brinquedos do vovô Artur...

- ... e os alteramos um pouquinho. – concluem outra vez unidos

Ah... sorri de maneira malvada.

Isso me lembrou um comentário perdido de Draco sobre como seus filhos herdaram o interesse do avô Weasley por tranqueiras muggles, mas que para o constrangimento do patriarca Weasley, apesar da pouca idade, eles sim conseguiam consertar e até mesmo melhorar algumas das bugigangas de natureza menos complexa.

Olhei superficialmente a caixa e sinceramente não entendi para que servia.

Apertei o seu botão e nada aconteceu.

Os meus olhos confusos arrancaram deles apenas um sorriso vitorioso.

- Dê um passo para trás vovô. – disse um deles me empurrando levemente.

Assim como ele disse eu fiz, e assim que pisei novamente dentro de casa, ainda com o dedo apertando o botão eu volto a ouvir aquele irritante som.

DIN DOM, DIN DOM, DIN DOM, DIN DOM…

Impressionante.

Olho para eles e não pude deixar de admitir, eles tinham potencial.

Mas a duvida persistia.

O que diabos eles faziam aqui?

- Tudo bem, seu pequeno experimento funciona – entrego para eles tentando esconder o pequeno orgulho que esses diabinhos fizeram borbulhar em meu interior – mas por que necessariamente vocês vieram testá-lo aqui, em minha casa?

- Bom, não é como se não tivéssemos testado na nossa – um dos ruivos olha para o irmão.

- E também não é como se não tivesse funcionado. – o outro começa a brincar com a barra de sua camisa.

- O problema é que esquecemos de um pequeno detalhezinho.

Os dois encolheram os ombros e disseram juntos com o mesmo ar decepcionado.

- Não regulamos o seu raio de alcance.

Lancei para eles com um olhar de "Sim? E o que uma coisa tem haver com a outra?"

- Quando apertamos o botão pela primeira vez tudo pareceu sair como parecia que deveria sair – começou um.

- ... mas com o tempo uma pequena multidão começou a se juntar na frente de nossa casa... – complementou o outro

- ... só foi depois que nossos papais foram saber o que estava acontecendo que descobrimos: a campainha não afetava apenas a nossa casa...

- ...mas todo o bairro. – completam novamente a oração irritantemente juntos.

Juro que tive que me conter para não rir, tudo o que me vinha a mente era a expressão constrangida de Draco se desculpando com todos os seu vizinhos.

- E como eles souberam que foram vocês? – não pude evitar de perguntar

- Estranhamente, sempre que acontece alguma coisa estranha no nosso bairro, a primeira opção para possíveis culpados que vem a cabeça deles é a gente – diz de uma maneira melodramática – que injustiça.

- que maldade...

Juro que se algum dos dois disser "que injusta maldade" eu me jogo do teto da minha mansão.

- E como sabemos que as terras da mansão do vovô são enormes, resolvemos trazer o nosso experimento para testar aqui – sorriu um deles.

- Bem, vocês já testaram, podem ir embora.

O que?

Eu não sou bom com criança!!!

De fato, a única que ainda consigo tolerar é a minha pequena dama, mesmo eles sendo tão netos meus quanto ela, essas irritantes cabeleiras ruivas me colocam nervoso, sem falar desses inabaláveis sorrisos traquinas.

Corra Lucius, enquanto você pode, corra o mais longe que puder.

Me viro para voltar a minha solidão, quando sinto duas mãozinhas me segurando.

- Mas... mesmo que o experimento esteja funcionando – disse um deles pela primeira vez sem jeito – ainda falta uma peça para estar completa...

- E... – temendo o pior eu os incito a continuar.

- E queríamos que o senhor nos acompanhasse ao Beco Diagonal – respondeu o outro dividindo o mesmo tom vacilante do irmão.

- Por favor vovô – fazendo a expressão mais doce que provavelmente eram capazes, eles me encararam com aqueles gigantes olhos acinzentados.

Ah... Aquilo era golpe baixo, também, como eu iria adivinhar?

Talvez se eu tivesse observado com mais calma alem de todas aquelas sardas eu tivesse notado antes.

Aqueles grandes olhos acinzentados.

A marca definitiva de um verdadeiro Malfoy

_**ASAMM**_

Não me lembro quando foi a ultima vez que pisei no beco Diagonal.

Não que eu sinta falta, longe disso, nunca gostei de multidões, mas ainda assim acho que não existam muitos magos que não sintam nostalgia ao se lembrar de seu tempo de infância, aonde andava por aquela área encantada, atrás de seus primeiros materiais para Hogwarts.

Mas de certo, qualquer sentimento nostálgico se torna insignificante quando...

Pof, alguém esbarra em mim

... quando situações inconvenientes como essas se repetem durante todo o percurso

Talvez alguma alma menos paranóica tivesse considerado essas seqüências de "acasos" como simples coincidências, mas...

32 VEZES SEGUIDAS NOS ULTIMOS 5 MINUTOS DIFICILMENTE PODERIA SER VISTO COMO COINCIDENCIA!!!

Eu sei, a minha má fama não era algo novo, nas memórias de qualquer mago medíocre o sobrenome Malfoy seria visto no mínimo como cruel ou sujo.

Bom... Que se lixem os magos medíocres

Quem me importa são meus netos.

Me acompanhando de perto, tentando igualar o meu passo alargando o deles, Apollo e Dionísio – que diga-se de passagem, não faço a menor idéia ainda de quem é quem – também sofriam com um ou outro empurrões.

Dissimuladamente eu estendia as minhas mãos para alcançar as deles, mas de alguma forma eu nunca os alcançava, era como se suas mãozinhas se desviassem da minha no último segundo de propósito.

Bobagem

Paranóia de minha parte

Afinal, os pirralhos, desde o momento que colocaram o pé no beco diagonal não poderiam parecer mais felizes com a minha companhia.

Estou começando a achar que eu me tornei alguma espécie de imã para crianças.

E Merlin como eles falam!!!

Assim como sua irmãzinha eles aproveitavam cada segundo para me contar de tudo e de nada.

Talvez tagarelice seja mais um traço familiar no clã Weasley.

Eles me falavam de suas pequenas aventuras, que quase sempre terminava em largos e largos sermões de Draco. Contavam dos seus planos para futuras traquinagens, e desses eu até me surpreendi de tão elaborados que eram. Contavam sobre sua família, essa parte sempre com muito carinho.

E foi apenas quando estávamos na metade de nosso percurso que eu me toquei de um detalhe.

- Por que vocês não pediram para que um de seus papais te acompanhassem?

Os dois olharam um para o outro, e após um momento de um mudo debate respondem juntos.

- Por que estávamos entediados.

Pisco varias vezes, isso esta se tornado um habito.

- Papai Bill foi trabalhar. – começa a dizer um contando com o dedo.

- Papai Draco estava tão ocupado com uns papeis que nem percebeu quando saímos. – o outro ruivinho acompanhou a contagem do irmão com os próprios dedinhos.

- Will foi visitar o Jonathan. – sinalou o terceiro ponto da explicação estendendo um terceiro dedinho

- A Perséfone grudou nele para não deixa-lo sozinho com o Jonathan. – o outro acompanha o irmão estendendo agora um quarto dedinho

- Antes de a manhã acabar fomos completamente deixados de lado.

Ambas as duas expressões eram identicamente frustradas, e diante daqueles dois beicinhos eu tive que fazer um esforço titânico para não rir.

Draco deveria ficar um pouco mais atento, primeiro a Perséfone, depois esses diabinhos, estou começando a achar que meus netos tem certa tendência para fugir de casa.

- Então, quando todas as opções acabaram, vocês vieram a mim – digo sarcástico – quanta honra.

- Isso não se chama falta de opção.

- Isso se chama oportunidade!!!

Calo-me diante da seriedade que ambos colocaram ao enfatizar aquela resposta.

Admito, algo em mim se revolveu por dentro.

Algo que até agora só Perséfone havia conseguido revolver.

Cof... cof... digo... bem...

- Jonathan... Quem é Jonathan? – tento mudar o foco do assunto.

- Um amigo de Will – responderam ambos com simplicidade.

Um amigo do Will? Não era como se eu conhecesse muitos amigos do... ESPERA!!! SERIA POR ACASO _**AQUELE**_ AMIGO???

- Seria... – pergunto um pouco receoso – Por acaso aquele garoto que eu vi na festa de vocês?

- Iiiisso – um deles me respondeu contente – esse é o Jonathan, ele é muito legal.

- A maioria dos amigos do Will não fala com a gente direito por que somos mais novos...

- ...mas o Jonathan sempre fala.

- Não sei por que a Pers sempre implica com ele.

- Ele sempre é tão legal com ela.

- E...

Se perdendo mais uma vez em sua tagarelice meus netos não percebem a pouca atenção que lhes presto.

Jonathan... Então esse era seu nome

Crispo os lábios com raiva.

E esse rapaz nesse instante está passando a tarde com a minha neta.

Inaceitável.

Me lembro perfeitamente de seu rosto no dia da festa a três meses atrás, e alguns dias depois de vê-lo pela primeira vez eu me recordei de quem ele me lembrava, o que me deixou mais irritado, porque aquele moleque definitivamente não se parecia nada com seu pai.

Mas em compensação era a copia exata de seu avô.

Frank Longbottom.

Aquele impres...

Pof!!!

O som seco de um de meus netos caindo no chão me chama a atenção, me tirando de meus devaneios. Mais uma vez alguém havia esbarrado em um deles. Olho para trás para identificar o desgraçado, mas seja quem fosse havia sumido em meio a multidão.

Grrr... Se eu ainda tivesse os meus contatos no ministério... Mas todos me abandonaram no final de guerra, de certo eu tenho muita sorte de não ter sido preso e...

ESSE NÃO E O MOMENTO PARA PENSAR NESSAS COISAS!!!

Virando-me para meu neto caído eu estendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. Por segundos sua mãozinha se guiou na direção da minha, mas parecendo se dar conta de algo, ele olhou reflexivo para a minha mão entendida e muito mal disfarçadamente levou a própria a cabeça forçando um falso sorriso, para em seguida levantar sozinho.

Ele acaba de evitar de me tocar???

Olhando para o outro lado, eu vejo o irmão dele olhando feio para a direção em que a pessoa que esbarrou em seu gêmeo supostamente se dirigiu.

Conhecidentemente ou não, dentro da multidão de pessoa para que olhava um grito de horror se ouviu.

E sorridente ele volta a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Já seu irmão no meu outro lado segurava incomodado a barriguinha.

E assim seguimos novamente nosso trajeto.

Vez ou outra, novos esbarrões aconteceram e sempre o irmão do gêmeo atingido olhava com desagrado para trás e um novo grito de pavor se ouvia na massa de gente em que os agressores se escondiam.

Foi apenas mais tarde que eu ouvi falar do pequeno grupo de gente que começou a desenvolver peles multicoloridas e cabelos que pegavam fogo do nada...

Contive o riso quando associei isso as pequenas dores de barrigas que eles sentiam volta e meia quando isso acontecia.

Magia acidental de gêmeo.

Perséfone havia me falado de algo parecido.

Sempre que um fazia magia acidental, os três irmãos dividiam uma incomoda sensação na boca do estomago.

Minha pobre pequena dama, deve ter passado toda a tarde com incontáveis dores de barriga, mas não era algo que os dois gêmeos pudessem controlar, era apenas uma reação a indignação de ver seu irmão ser machucado.

Se bem que esse passeio estava se estendendo tanto que começava a me esquecer do objetivo principal que nos levava ali.

- Afinal – olho impaciente para eles – aonde temos que ir para comprar essa bendita peça?

Talvez se no começo de tudo eu tivesse sido mais racional, ao invés de ter me deixado me levar, teria percebido a incoerência de por todo aquele tempo um adulto com...hum... com um número de anos mais avançados do que realmente aparenta ter se deixado guiar por duas criancinhas de oito anos.

Mas lógica, aparentemente, era a ultima coisa que conseguíamos nos apegar quando lidamos com Weasleys.

- Comprar? – um deles olhou para mim com um sorriso estranho, para depois olhar para o irmão com a mais pura falsa inocência – algum de nós dois falou alguma vez em comprar alguma coisa?

- Que eu me lembre não, meu caro irmão? – deu de ombros descaradamente o outro para em seguida olhar para mim – o senhor deve ter ouvido mal, quando falamos que iríamos comprar alguma coisa vovô?

Ah não... não me diga que...

- Mas... mas vocês disseram...

- Dissemos que faltava uma peça em nosso experimento – aquele estranho sorriso se alargava na face de meu neto – e isso é verdade.

- Dissemos que queríamos que nos acompanhasse – o mesmo sorriso se estampou no rosto do outro irmão – e isso também é verdade.

E concluíram os dois em uma voz ligeiramente cantarolada.

- Mas nunca dissemos que o motivo para que quiséssemos que nos acompanhasse fosse para compara a peça que faltava em nosso experimento.

Não me diga... Que eu fui completamente enganado por esses pivetes!!!

Dando meia volta, e recolhendo o pouco de dignidade Slytherin que me resta, eu digo:

- Vamos embora agora mesmo.

- Não!!! – gritaram em coro segurando minhas vestes.

Olho de relance para trás, e um pouco de minha irritação foi esquecida.

Era incrível.

Em tão pouco tempo aqueles demoniozinhos pareciam ter se tornado experts em me manipular

- A Pers disse que o vovô passa o tempo todo em casa. – disse um deles apressadamente puxando minhas vestes sinalando que eu me abaixasse

- E nós também passamos o tempo todo em casa. – acrescenta o outro imitando o mesmo movimento que o irmão.

- Então – concluem juntos com seu ar mais inocente – qual é o problema de passarmos fora um pouquinho desse tempo juntos?

Respiro fundo não podendo ignorar a lógica dos pontos levantados.

Mas ainda assim isso me incomodava.

Viro-me e correspondendo ao pedido silencioso que me faziam com suas mãozinhas me agacho para ficar a altura deles.

Eu, Lucius Malfoy, acabo de me ajoelhar diante de dois moleques.

Morra de inveja Voldemort, meus netos conseguem fazer magos com mais de o triplo de sua idade se ajoelhar perante eles sem ao menos saber usar uma varinha.

Apesar da ironia da situação eu os encaro com seriedade e digo:

- Aprendam uma coisa, não importa a circunstancia em que se encontrem, sempre é errado mentir para os adultos.

Cruzes... Eu pareci um avô agora, não pareci? Definitivamente eu soei como um avô.

Talvez por isso dois sorrisos bobos se desenharam naqueles dois rostos idênticos.

- Mas nós não mentimos – os grandes olhinhos acinzentados deles voltaram a entrar em ação ao falarem aquilo em um novo coro – tudo o que nos dissemos foi a verdade.

- Uma verdade bem esburacada, não? – pergunto sarcástico.

- Ah vovô, não se preocupe – Um deles se aproveita de eu estar abaixado e me abraça. – se o senhor quer tanto assim comprar algo para a gente, te deixamos comprar um sorvete – e antes que eu pudesse reagir, sai correndo na direção de uma sorveteria próxima.

- Um bem grandão – completa o outro me dando um rápido abraço para em seguida correr logo atrás de seu irmão.

Merlin me proteja, será que existe criaturinhas mais manipuladoras do que essas?

_**ASAMM**_

Foi diante de duas ferinas com as faces lambuzadas de substancias multicoloridas que eu descobri a incrível capacidades humana de absorver alimentos em questão de segundos.

Aquilo que eu presenciei era pelo menos humanamente possível?

Quando mais uma vez me vi diante de seus olhinhos suplicantes, soube que sem o menor pingo de compostura ou piedade pela bolsa de dinheiro de seu avô meus "adoráveis" netos estavam mais que dispostas a aceitar mais uma rodada de sorvete.

Fazer o que?

Quando se tem uma fortuna milenar em sua conta bancaria não seriam quatro ou cinco rodadas de sorvete que te deixariam pobre.

- Então quer dizer que seu irmão entrou esse ano em Hogwarts? – estranhei

Continuei o assunto que eles haviam começado minutos atrás.

Eu era mais que ciente que o período de ingresso a Hogwarts havia sido na metade do ano, quem não sabia? E que o período em que estávamos correspondia as férias de meio de ano não era um mistério, afinal faltavam alguns dias para o natal.

O que me surpreendia era outra coisa.

- Se ele entrou em Hogwarts, como conseguiu ir a festa de aniversario de vocês? Ele não deveria estar no internato?

- Nós também estranhamos quando o vimos lá de manhã... – um disse fazendo uma carinha pensativa

- Mas papai Draco não pareceu muito surpreso. – o gêmeo a minha direita imita a expressão do irmão.

- Ele disse ao papai Bill que iria ter que acrescentar aquilo a lista de favores a um tal de testa rachada – o que disse isso olhou para o irmão com um rosto ainda mais confuso – mas quem é esse tal de "testa rachada"?

Ah... Draco, meu caro filho, você passou mais da metade de seu período de Hogwarts reclamando dos protecionismos dos professores com Potter, e agora que seu filho é afilhado do atual enfermeiro do castelo e aluno do professor de poções não parece muito apegado a justiças e ideais.

Quanta conveniência.

- Ele estava muito nervoso antes de ir para o colégio? – tento voltar a me misturar a conversa.

- No começo sim, nossos papai não diziam...

- ...mas estava na cara que queriam que o Will entrasse na mesma casa que eles entraram.

Deram de ombros como se agora a coisa não tivesse mais tanta importância e disseram:

- O Will parecia bem confuso nessa época.

Não posso dizer que não compreendo Draco e seu marido. Todo pai, apesar de não dizer, quer em seu intimo que seu filho entre na mesma casa que ele.

Um dia eu mesmo quis.

- Mas nossos papais não terão esse problema com a gente não é maninho – um olhou para o outro de maneira sorridente

- É isso mesmo – respondeu o outro muito orgulhoso – nós já sabemos para que casa vamos entrar.

- Mesmo? – perguntei temeroso – para qual?

- GRYFFINDOR!!! – os dois bradaram com alegria.

Horrorizado... fiquei simplesmente horrorizado, apesar de que não poderia esperar menos dessas duas criaturas sem o menor pingo de sutilezas e destrambelhadas.

Merlin... e essas duas criaturas sem o menor pingo de sutilezas e destrambelhadas são meus netos

- E então? – incentivos eles a prosseguirem, não que precisassem.

- E então Will, antes de ir para o colégio, falou com o padrinho dele...

-... e do nada não pareceu mais tão nervoso.

- Tio Harry, é muito espero – sorri um deles com certa adoração.

- É sim, é sim – confirma o outro com muita veemência – ele sempre parece saber o que falar.

Estranho... De repente me deu uma vontade louca de fazer uma pequena visita ao meu amigo Severus e no processo esfolar o seu amado maridinho...

Por que será?

E que fique claro, a palavra ciúmes passou bem longe da minha mente.

Humpf.

- E em que casa ele entrou afinal? – Não muito satisfeito com o foco da admiração de meus netos ( E DEIXO BEM CLARO QUE EU NÃO FIZ ISSO POR CIUMES), eu tento mais uma vez retomar o assunto principal.

-Ravenclaw – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Boa casa.

Não posso dizer que não preferia que tivesse sido Slytherin, mas a casa das águias não é tão ruim, de certo, pelo pouco que pude conversar com ele não poderia imaginar casa que se encaixasse melhor.

Sinto uma sensação estranha no peito de novo.

Algo bem freqüente ultimamente.

Principalmente quando estou perto ou se simplesmente penso em meus netos.

Seria isso... orgulho?

Sorrio em meu interior, cada um de meus netos parecia me cativar de alguma forma.

Primeiro a pequena Perséfone com sua calorosa e gentil presença que parece afeiçoar a tudo e a todos.

Depois Will que demonstrou não apenas uma sabedoria superior a que se espera a alguém de sua curta idade, como uma bondade que só não parece superar seu raciocínio lógico.

E por último, Apollo e Dionísio, que envolve qualquer um com suas atitudes hiper ativas, e o descaro com que sabem manipular a verdade ao seu bel prazer.

Como eu consegui passar tanto tempo longe desses quatro?

Sinceramente, se alguém me perguntasse isso hoje, eu não saberia responder.

Quando a nova rodada de sorvete chegou, as duas crianças fizeram uma pequena festinha sentados em suas cadeiras.

Eles eram bastante diferentes da recatada Perséfone. A menina, apesar de alegre, guardava em seus atos sempre um "Q" de elegância, esses dois não pareciam ligar muito com as pessoas ao seu redor.

Algo vulgar, não posso negar, mas que estranhamente não conseguia recriminar.

Não quando se tratava deles.

Velho, Lucius, você não passa de um velho sentimental.

Quando um deles estava prestes a levar a primeira colherada da comida gelada entupida de cobertura a boca, a colher lhe escapa da mão e voa em direção ao chão.

Por puro reflexo eu me abaixo para recolher a colher do chão, assim como meu neto que derrubou a mesma.

Quando nossas duas mãos chegaram ao talher ao mesmo tempo, sua mãozinha vacila antes que entrasse em contato com a minha, e com o corpinho completamente duro volta a se sentar e tenta dissimular muito mau o mal-estar que lhe afligia.

O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Quero dizer... Não é como se eles tivessem medo de me tocar, como eu suspeitei antes. Eles até mesmo me abraçaram em meio a rua!!! Então por que não querem tocar na minha mão?

Olho para eles com um olhar de repreensão e agora não é apenas um que parecia incomodado, mas os dois.

Ok, eu quero respostas, e as quero agora!!!

- Muito bem – digo com minha voz mais fria – quem vai ser o primeiro a começar a explicação.

Temerosos eles olham um para o outro atrás de apoio, mas após alguns segundos encolhem os ombrinhos de forma rendida.

- É por que nós tínhamos medo – respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo

Medo? Um frio me atacou atrás da nuca.

Por algum motivo a palavra medo saída da boca de meus netos relacionada a mim me incomodou...

Me incomodou bastante.

- Por que... – vacilo – vocês tem medo?

- Quando eu toco na mão de um de meus papais... – um deles começou de modo envergonhado e leva uma das mãos para de trás de pescoço – eu sinto um calorzinho gostoso atrás da nuca.

- Quando eu toco a mão de um de meus irmãos – o outro continua a explicação levando as mãos as bochechas – eu sinto um leve puxão perto dos meus olhos.

- E quando eu tocava a vovó... – disse com uma voz sonhadora

- ... era estranho... – complementa o outro com a voz entrecortada.

-... não sentia nem o calorzinho...

- ...nem o puxão...

- ...era tão estranho que não conseguíamos pensar...

- ...em nada que pudesse descrever aquilo...

Eles se olham com tristeza e concluem baixinho.

-... um sentimento que só conseguia nos fazer sorrir.

Isso era algo de se observar.

Duas crianças inexperientes tentando descrever coisas abstratas como sentimentos e sensações... Meus netos pareciam ter passado muito tempo pensando nisso.

Creio que foi Severus que me disse uma vez algo que alguém o confidenciou um dia... Era algo como: "Não existe criatura no mundo que entenda melhor o coração humano que uma criança", gostaria de saber quem foi que disse isso.

Pois agora mesmo estou diante da comprovação dessa pequena verdade.

Eles eram tão cientes dos próprios sentimentos... Mas tão imaturos que não conseguem achar palavras ou expressões coesas para exemplificá-los.

Quando será que vão parar de me surpreender?

- Mas quando eu conheci o vovô... – o da minha direita continuou a explicação.

- ...eu não sabia o que ia sentir... – como antes, um complementa o outro expressando seus próprios sentimentos.

- ...o calorzinho...

- ...o puxão...

- ...ou aquela estranha sensação....

- ...só sabia que tinha medo...

- ... tinha tanto medo...

- ...e ainda tenho...

Engolem em seco e respondem juntos dessa vez falando no plural.

- ... de quando o tocar não sentirmos nada.

Os olhei confuso.

- O que vamos sentir quando tocarmos a mão do vovô? – perguntou um deles para o irmão com receio.

- O que o vovô vai sentir quando tocar as nossas mãos... – o outro pergunta para o primeiro.

- Não queremos que o vovô não sinta nada... – concluíram abaixando suas cabecinhas.

Depois de toda aquela tarde alegre e extrovertida eu realmente não esperava por isso.

Ambas as cabecinhas estavam baixas, temerosas de me encarar.

Quanto tempo eles remoeram aquilo.

Como meus netos acabaram tão desconfiados?

Se bem que eu não estranho, logo pelo modo com que eles falam da para ver a dependência que um tem do outro. Geralmente irmãos assim não conseguem confiar muito nas pessoas ao seu redor, apenas neles mesmos.

Por isso eles devem passar tanto tempo analisando e classificando o sentimento que tem para com as pessoas ao redor...

Por isso não devem confiar tanto na resposta dos sentimentos das pessoas ao seu redor...

Olho para meus netos encolhidinhos.

Narcisa... Será que você percebeu isso também? Será, meu amor, que você também quis abraçá-los tão forte até que essa aura de solidão que eles emanam sumisse completamente?

- Se a questão é essa – suspiro e estendo minhas mãos na direção deles – Apenas segure a minha mão.

Eles me olham confusos e eu continuo.

- O fato de vocês afrontarem alguma coisa antes ou depois não altera muito o resultado em alguns casos, seja lá o que vocês sintam ou não sintam, só vão saber como confrontar isso depois de passar pela experiência.

Os dois pareciam vacilantes.

- Ora vamos, vocês não são leões? – pergunto com deboche – nunca pensei que uma serpente teria que ensinar um leão a rugir.

Com aquela provocação seus peitos pareceram se encher de coragem e ao mesmo tempo meus netos seguram minhas mãos.

Como é fácil lidar com Gryffindors.

- E então? – era minha vez de soar temeroso – sentiram algum calorzinho?

- Não... – responderam juntos com suas cabecinhas baixas.

- Algum puxão?

- Não... – mais uma vez juntos, e em seguida um deles respondeu sozinho – é algo estranho...

- ...não é como era com a vovó, mas ainda assim estranho.

Suas cabecinhas se levantaram e seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

- Dói um pouco...

- ...e faz um pouco de cócegas também.

- Mas no fim só consigo pensar que é estranho. – terminam juntos com voz chorosa.

Com seus sorrisos idênticos cobertos de lagrimas eles me perguntam

- Vovô? Como agente pode chamar isso?

Mas eu mesmo não pude responder, por que eu mesmo estava no meio de um "sentimento estranho".

Talvez... No final, o que eles sentiam, sim, era igual o que eles sentiam ao segurarem na mão de sua avó.

Talvez... O porquê de parecer diferente é por que um novo sentimento se misturou ao sentimento que eles sentiam quando tocavam Narcisa.

Talvez... Apenas talvez, eu tenha me deixado levar por suas expressões exatamente por que consegui identificar esse "novo sentimento" quando olhei em seus olhos.

Era um sentimento que havia me atormentado meses atrás, e que agora começava a se curar.

O que eu via naqueles olhos não era apenas amor, como eu supunha que era o que sentiam quando tocavam Narcisa.

O que eu via naqueles olhos...

Era saudade.

_**ASAMM**_

(POV normal)

Entrar naquela mansão mais uma vez não foi tão difícil como Draco achou que seria.

Era a primeira vez em anos que voltava às propriedades Malfoy, desde que se reconciliara com seu pai havia evitado aquele lugar, tanto que fazia questão de simplesmente enviar Perséfone via flu para a mansão, ao invés de leva-la pessoalmente.

Mas agora era diferente.

Depois de passar uma desesperada tarde tentando descobrir aonde seus endiabrados filhos se meteram Draco recebeu a noticia via águia que eles haviam estado todo aquele tempo com seu, igual de irresponsável avo.

Sua intenção inicial era passar horas e horas sermoneando sobre responsabilidade e senso de conveniência, mas... Draco teve que admitir que perdeu completamente as palavras diante da cena que presenciou.

Dentro de um dos luxuosos quartos de hospedes, duas pequenas crianças idênticas estavam adormecidas na enorme cama de casal, e entre elas descansava seu cansado vovô.

Segundos... minutos... horas, Draco não sabia dizer exatamente quanto tempo passou observando aquela cena. Mas de certo havia ficado registrada em sua memória.

Os três corpos adormecidos e embalados pelo relaxado ressonar um do outro.

A atmosfera de felicidade que aquele simples momento passava.

E principalmente o sorriso que adornava aquelas três faces, enquanto as duas mãos do adulto segurava firmemente uma mão de cada neto.

Como se apenas aquilo pudesse aliviar aqueles três corações.

Um simples segurar de mãos.

_**ASAMM**_

Nhoooi... KAWIIIII!!!! Devo dizer que eu me apaixonei pelas minhas próprias criações de novo. Apollo e Dionísio são o ápice da safadeza e da fofura misturadas.

E mais uma vez o vovô Lucius sentiu na pele o charme de um filhotinho Weasley-Malfoy. Hu hu, essas crianças são um perigo, acho que Draco vai ter que instalar um GPS neles ou vai acabar doidinho com essas fugas inesperadas.

Como prometi vou agora fazer um resumão dessas "gostosuras".

Não sei se muitos de vocês perceberam, mas eu fiz questão de não diferenciá-los durante toda a fic, isso foi de propósito, queria que diferente dos gêmeos Snape-Potter eles fossem indiferenciaveis, e extremamente ligados.

Essa característica eles vão manter até que chegue seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e só vão começar a cada um criar sua própria personalidade a medida que os anos no colégio passe. Não vão se compreender menos, mas vão compreender melhor suas próprias necessidades como humanos individualmente.

Talvez um grande fator que impulsione esse crescimento seja o sentimento que ambos vão sentir por Matheus Snape, por ser a primeira coisa na vida que nem um nem outro parece estar disposto a compartilhar, eles vão começar a ver outras coisas que os atrai e que não é tanto do agrado do outro irmão.

Mas como eu não trabalhei muito nas personalidades deles separadamente, não posso dizer muito sobre isso.

Os meninos dos trigêmeos Weasleys serão os sucessores dos tios no colégio, adoram pregar peças e volta e meia envolve Matheus no meio, apesar desse ultimo não se importar muito, ao contrario, às vezes Snape filho até mesmo incrementa algumas pegadinhas.

Eles, apesar de se dar bem com Matheus, não gostam nem um pouquinho de David, talvez seja pelo recém adquirido habito que o moreninho desenvolveu de fazer a sua irmãzinha ruborizar cada vez que se encontram.

Vai saber.

O fato é que eles são os principais incentivadores do relacionamento Perséfone x Jonathan, talvez por simpatizar com o garoto... talvez por antipatizarem com Matheus... mistérios, mistérios...

Apesar de idolatrarem os padrinhos, se perguntarem qual é o tio que os dois mais gostam a resposta vai ser unânime "É O TIO ROOOONY!!!". Para o desgosto dos gêmeos, seus afilhados sempre respondem isso quando fazem a eles essa pergunta. O motivo, é que assim como Fred e Jorge quando crianças, Apollo e Dionísio adoram pregar peças em seu tio Rony, por isso apesar de sempre parecer carrancudo quando vê um de seus sobrinhos, os meninos acham muito divertidas as suas visitas.

Ufa... acho que basta de informação por agora.

No próximo capitulo: Vamos acompanhar os sentimentos e conclusões de um pequeno Will desde seus dias com a sua amada vovó Narcisa, até o dia em que presenciou seu enterro. Preparem seus lencinhos e acompanhem mais um pedacinho da vida de um dos anjinhos Weasley.


	3. Lembranças sobre um anjo

Garyuuu (Luana deprimida) o último capítulo não teve muita reação dos leitores, me pergunto se alguém leu... Espero que meus dois demoniozinhos ruivos tenham agradado, eu tenho tido recentemente uma enooooorme queda por gêmeos.

Mas agora a vez é do adorável Willian Weasley Junior, ou melhor dizendo, o nosso Will. Apesar de eu sempre imagina-lo como uma pessoa ponderada e dona de suas emoções, ele vai passar a maior parte desse capitulo chorando, acho que essa é a prova definitiva de que eu adoro esse personagem, já que geralmente eu a-do-ro fazer sofrer os personagens que eu gosto (risos).

Agradeço a todos que acompanham essa fic, e espero que mais esse capítulo seja do agrado de todos, no final dele farei o rotineiro resumão sobre o personagem.

Seeeeeem mais delongas.

Tenham uma boa leitura

Capitulo 3: Lembranças sobre um anjo 

_Não me lembro muito bem o que pensei quando a vi pela primeira vez_

_Talvez tivesse pensado "Aaaah... ela parece um anjo"_

_Não, creio que naquela época eu nem ao menos sabia o que era um anjo._

_Mas com certeza, se a pessoa que sou o "eu" de hoje visse ela pela primeira vez, não poderia pensar em outra coisa a não ser..._

"_Aaaah... ela parece um anjo"_

_**-------------------------------------------------LSUA-------------------------------------------------**_

_Acho que eu deveria ter uns quatro anos quando vi pela primeira vez meus pais brigando._

_- E o que você acha que eu deveria ter feito Bill??? Devia ter mandado a minha própria mãe calar a boca? – papai Draco erguia as mãos em um claro sinal de exasperação._

_- Não sei Draco – papai Bill se deixa cair na poltrona mais próxima e cobre o rosto com uma de suas mãos – Eu realmente não sei._

_Encolhidinho, próximo a fresta da porta que abri a minutos atrás, eu observava silencioso aquele tenso dialogo._

_E definitivamente não gostava._

_Papai Draco já estava gritando há alguns minutos e papai Bill parecia prestes a desfalecer de cansaço a qualquer momento. Seus estados eram tão diferentes, mas mesmo com tão pouca idade eu conseguia perceber que a dor que sentiam era igual._

_Era a segunda briga que eu presenciei, e com certeza não foi a ultima. E estranhamente o motivo de todas elas sempre era o mesmo._

_- Não é como se pudéssemos esconder o avô deles por muito tempo mais. – meu papai de cabelos loiros se ajoelha ao lado da poltrona de seu marido e descansa a cabeça no braço de papai Bill. – mais dia ou menos dia..._

_- Pois eu preferia que fosse "mais dia"... Muito, muito "mais dia". – ele ergue o rosto com determinação e encara papai Draco – Draco, eu entendo que você queira que um dia_ _volte a se reconciliar com seu pai, essa é uma decisão pessoal sua, e eu respeitarei e defenderei até a morte, mas... Até aonde eu puder, eu também defenderei meus filhos de qualquer desilusão que possam ter, e acredite, até ter certeza de quer ele não vai ferir qualquer um deles da maneira que for..._

_Papai Bill sempre foi a pessoa mais paciente em nossa família, o que o tornou em algo muito parecido a um pilar._

_Mas naquelas noites... _

_Tinha vezes que eu mesmo ficava com medo do olhar ferio que ele mostrava a papai Draco, e sempre... sempre pelo mesmo motivo._

_- Ele nunca..._

_- Ele quis que você abortasse Draco, ele quase lhe matou em uma de suas tentativas que você abortasse._

_Mas naquela noite, diferente da primeira, uma nova palavra havia entrado na discussão._

"_Aborto"._

_- Foi um acidente. – papai Draco se levanta e tenta se afastar o máximo que pode da poltrona._

_- Que eu não vou deixar que se repita. – papai Bill se levanta de onde estava sentado a tempo de segurar papai Draco pelo braço_

_Ódio e amor._

_Acho que em toda minha vida, nos anos que se seguiriam, eu nunca conseguiria achar alguém que conseguisse reunir esses dois sentimentos tão bem em um único olhar._

_Havia uma determinação que parecia fazer os braços de papai Bill chegarem a tremer como se desejassem esbofetear e abraçar papai Draco ao mesmo tempo._

_Tudo pela busca da razão._

_Tudo... tudo pela paz que eles cultivaram nos anos que dividiram juntos._

_Tanto amor que conseguiria despertar a inveja no coração mais puro._

_- Ele apenas não conhecia o Will, querido – papai Draco tremia, mas tentava colocar ainda determinação em suas palavras – que pessoa no mundo poderia se quer odiar uma criaturinha como aquela? – eram lagrimas aquilo? Eu não pude ver direito, mas naquela noite eu acreditei ter visto pela primeira vez meu papai Draco chorar – Se conhecesse... se ele tivesse chegado a conhecer, como poderia ter um dia desejado que eu abortasse – papai Bill envolveu meu tremulo e magoado papai Draco – Como... como não iria querer que ele não viesse ao mundo? Aposto que se ele conhecesse o neto..._

_- Eu não quero arriscar Draco – Papai Bill, por ser mais alto, beija o topo da cabeça de papai Draco e descansa seu rosto em meio aos fios loiro-platinados de seu amado – eu não quero arriscar perder o Will, eu não quero arriscar perder você._

_Mesmo não estando dentro da sala, e aquelas palavras não sendo direcionadas para mim, a pessoa mais afetadas por elas não deixou de ser eu._

_Aborto..._

_Pela segunda vez aquela palavra havia sido dita naquele estranho dialogo, e mais uma vez parecia ter sido relacionada a mim._

_Eu na época não sabia o que significava aquela, entre tantas palavras, mas pelo contexto geral eu consegui compreender pela primeira vez uma coisa._

_O vovô não queria que eu existisse._

_Talvez eu não devesse ter me sentido muito abalado com aquilo, o vovô sempre havia sido um rosto sem face na minha vida, um vulto que habitava em um ou outro comentário perdido de minha avó._

"_Já disse que não se preocupe Will" ela me dizia sempre com sua voz embebida de carinho "Assim que seu vovô não estiver mais perdido, eu vou trazê-lo pessoalmente para te conhecer"_

_Esperança._

_Talvez por isso o que não deveria doer doía tanto._

_Esperança._

_As palavras de minha vovó Narcisa sempre me instigaram a alimentar essa pequena esperança._

_A de conhecer alguém que nunca havia visto na vida._

_A de..._

_A de..._

_Sem entender o porquê, meu corpo começou a tremer em meio a escuridão do corredor em que eu estava escondido._

_Por que tremia?_

_Por que doía?_

_Minhas bochechas aos poucos se encharcaram de um liquido salgado._

_Por quê?_

_Eu deveria sair de lá, a discussão de meus papais já havia acabado e sabia que em alguns minutos eles sairiam daquele cômodo, mas não conseguia, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era tremer, e me abraçando entre meus braços sufocava pequenos soluços._

_Por quê?_

_Por que eu não conseguia me mover?_

_Hoje em dia eu sei, mas naquela época aqueles poucos segundos de incomoda e inexplicável paralisia foram aterradores._

_Tão desolado eu estava que não percebi os passos macios que se aproximaram de mim as minhas costas. E ainda preso naquele pequeno e tremulo desespero senti dois macios e calorosos braços envolverem meu pescoço._

_Era tão terno..._

_Era tão reconfortante..._

_Era tão... tão... Mesmo agora as palavras me faltam quando tento descrever o que senti naquele dia, só me lembro que quando finas mechas loiras começaram a cair contra meu rosto golpeando algumas de minhas lágrimas, a certeza de quem havia me abraçado só fez com que uma estranha paz aquecesse meu peito._

_Uma paz que apenas uma pessoa conseguia trazer em meu coração._

_- O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – sua voz veio em um sussurro em meu ouvido._

_Bastou aquilo._

_Nada mais._

_Apenas aquilo, e eu me virei com tudo, me enterrando contra seu peito e soltando em fim meus soluços contidos._

_Me pegando em seus braços, provando ter uma força que a muitos era desconhecida, minha amada vovó me carregou daquele corredor e entrou comigo em um aposento mais afastado do que estavam meus pais._

_No processo eu havia me agarrado com mais força ao seu corpo, sentindo sua pele e cabelo secarem minhas lagrimas e abafarem meus assustados soluços._

_Quando eu estava mais composto, pude perceber que vovó Narcisa havia se sentado em uma confortável poltrona e que me embalava como fazia com meus irmãos pequenos ._

_- Shhhh shhhh shhh shhhh – ela chiava baixinho em meio ao me embalar, procurando plantar um pouco de paz em minha alma aflita, e quando percebeu que eu agora a encarava com meus avermelhados olhos azuis sorriu e perguntou – E agora, minha pequena labareda, o que aconteceu?_

_Nunca pude saber se o fato de ela me chamar de "pequena labareda" iria me irritar quando eu estivesse mais crescido, mas era fato que naqueles dias eu amava quando ela me chamava assim._

_A quem eu queria enganar? _

_Eu amava tudo naquela divina mulher._

_Minha mente confusa mal conseguia processar o que ela havia me perguntado, e foi com certa dificuldade que eu consegui balbuciar um ressentido._

_- Vovó... por que eu deveria não nascer?_

_Deveria ter sido a expressão mais perplexa que eu já havia visto na face de um adulto até então, minha amada vovó Narcisa por segundos ficou sem palavras e balançando a cabeça confusa ela me pergunta ainda com candura._

_- De onde você tirou isso meu amor? – ela acariciou meus cabelos ruivos arrancando de mim com aquele simples gesto uma pequena risada – de onde tirou que você não deveria ter nascido?_

_O tom de "que idéia mais absurda" que ela usou acalmou um pouco meu coração. Em minha curta idade, eu acreditava que adultos eram condicionados a sempre apoiar uns aos outros contra as crianças, e se um dia meu avô achou que eu não deveria existir... o que impediria de minha vovó não compartilhar a mesma idéia?_

_Mas não era isso o que me assustava._

_- Por que então... Por que o vovô não me quer? Por que ele prefere que eu não tivesse nascido?_

_Engolindo em seco, ela me olhou fundo nos olhos. Naquela noite eu não soube ler aqueles calculistas olhos azuis, mas hoje, ao lembrar daquela ocasião, poderia apostar até meu ultimo galeão que aquela belas pedras preciosas raciocinavam ferozmente atrás de uma resposta que não desesperasse mais seu adorável netinho._

_- Você se lembra, meu querido, o que eu lhe disse quando me perguntou alguns dias atrás por seu vo_vô_? – recebendo uma confirmação quando sacudo levemente a minha cabeça, ela continua – pois bem, o lugar onde ele_ _está perdido, é muito... muito escuro e profundo, um lugar onde nada se vê nem se sente. Em lugares assim geralmente as pessoas ficam confusas e fazem e dizem coisas que realmente não sentem._

_- Onde... onde ele está perdido? – perguntei com medo e com certa determinação, eu deveria de ter na época algo de sangue Gryffindor em minhas veias, pois só conseguia pensar que talvez eu pudesse tirar o vovô de um lugar tão feio._

_- No pior lugar possível para se perder, minha pequena labareda – ela volta a me abraçar e com certa dor continua – dentro de si mesmo._

_- Como alguém se perde dentro de si mesmo?_

_- Confuso não é? Da mesma forma que não se sabe como alguém se perde dentro de si mesmo, não se sabe como se sai, por isso é tão terrível – ela me faz encara-la – não peço que perdoe as palavras de seu avô, assim como não espero que Draco esqueça tudo o que Lucius fez a ele. A única coisa que posso lhe pedir, é que quando ele conseguir se achar, dê uma chance a ele, seu vovô passou tanto tempo sozinho que hoje em dia o único abraço que ele conhece é o meu._

_Minha vovó chorava._

_Era como ver as lagrimas de um anjo._

_Eu não queria que minha vovó chorasse._

_Eu segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos, beijei sua bochecha e disse:_

_- Tudo bem vovó, o dia que você conseguir trazer o vovô para cá eu prometo dar um enooorme abraço nele._

_Era uma promessa vazia, mesmo naquela época eu sabia disso. Se fosse ser sincero, toda minha tristeza havia sumido e algo de ressentimento havia tomado seu lugar._

_Vov... não, Lucius, havia feito minha vovó Narcisa chorar._

_Assim como havia feito meu papai Draco chorar._

_Assim como havia feito eu mesmo chorar._

_Saber que ele não queria que eu existisse ainda doía, mas doía mais ainda saber toda a dor que essa pessoa fazia meus entes queridos passarem._

_Um pequeno ódio brotou em mim naquela noite, mas ainda assim eu sorri ao repetir._

_- Eu prometo, prometo que darei um graaaande abraço no vovô._

_- Eu fico feliz meu anjo – ela ainda chorava – fico muito feliz de ouvir isso, por isso eu também prometo que eu farei de tudo para trazê-lo até aqui._

_Não vovó, eu não sou um anjo._

_A senhora é._

_A senhora era... _

_**-------------------------------------------------LSUA-------------------------------------------------**_

_Não me lembro mais qual era exatamente a sala, entre tantas em Hogwarts, a que eu me escondi naquele dia, na época eu era apenas um primeiranistas que mal sabia virar dois corredores sem se perder, e também, se for ser sincero, não era como se eu tivesse entrado nela muito consciente do que iria encontrar atrás daquela porta._

_Tudo o que eu queria era me esconder._

_Tudo o que eu queria era sumir._

_Era meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, como deu para notar, e após os primeiros dias de adaptação, eu havia começado a sentir aquelas paredes como minha segunda casa._

_Bem que meu padrinho havia me dito._

_Mas aquilo... o que me disseram a alguns minutos atrás..._

_Não podia ser real._

_Não queria aceitar._

_Anjos não deveriam morrer._

_Anjos não deveriam nos deixar._

_Vovó... Você não deveria me deixar..._

_Nem ao menos me preocupei em prestar atenção ao que meu papai Bill estava me falando minutos atrás, poucas palavras pareciam ter o mínimo de coesão naquele emaranhado de letras._

"_acidente"_

"_ferimento fatal"_

"_morte"_

"_enterro"_

_E aquilo tudo parecia se emendar e formar uma única sentença coesa em minha cabeça _

"_Nunca mais irei vê-la"_

_Não pude ver qual foi a reação de meu pai depois que gritei: "É MENTIRA, ELA NUNCA IRIA EMBORA ASSIM SEM SE DESPEDIR DE MIM!!!", pois assim que esculpi aquilo sai correndo sem olhar para trás._

_Meu pequeno "eu" de onze anos mais uma vez chorava tremulo, encolhido em uma sala vazia agarrando os próprios joelhos._

_Mas dessa vez o meu anjo não viria para me abraçar por trás._

_O meu anjo não viria para deixar que suas madeixas loiras dançassem por minha face._

_O meu anjo... O meu anjo não viria para secar minhas lagrimas._

_Nunca mais... O meu anjo..._

_- Achei você._

_Como tão poucas palavras poderiam afetar tanto alguém?_

_Ainda sentado, sem soltar meus joelhos, eu dou um pequeno pulo e assustado ergo minha cabeça._

_Alguém havia me achado?_

_Se sentando ao meu lado, meu padrinho portava uma expressão serena, não pude deixar de me perguntar se ele já sabia da... se haviam lhe contado sobre... sobre..._

_Ainda sem pronunciar sequer uma palavra ele leva uma de suas mãos aos meus cabelos e os afaga de forma carinhosa. Foi estranho, muitas pessoas já haviam feito aquilo comigo antes, mas a única que me veio a mente quando senti os dedos ágeis de meu padrinho por entre minhas mechas foi minha querida avó Narcisa._

_E isso me fez ter outra crise de choro._

_Em silencio ele continuou a me afagar e media que eu deixava meu corpo cair de lado até que minha cabeça descansasse em seu colo._

_Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas nem por um segundo ele pronunciou uma palavra sequer, foi apenas quando meu choro havia se transformado em um leve pranto silencioso que eu mesmo puxei a conversa._

_- Como... como me achou?_

_- Bill mobilizou metade do corpo docente atrás de você – disse ele contendo o riso, sem deixar de afagar meus cabelos – devo admitir que eu trapaceei um pouquinho, tive uma ajudinha especial – percebo que ele golpeia com a mão livre algo que deveria estar guardado no bolso interno de suas vestes de enfermeiro – quando você estiver em seu terceiro ou quarto ano talvez eu lhe empreste. Apesar de que não acho que seus pais fiquem muito felizes com isso._

_Seu tom era tão descontraído... Isso me irritou um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo me acalmou, sua voz mansa era como um mantra que me trazia de volta a estabilidade._

_- Não quero voltar para lá... não agora – balbuciei de maneira um pouco emburrada, se ele queria fingir não se lembrar o porque de estar ali não quer dizer que eu também queira._

_Ah... Aquela atitude só provava o quanto eu, assim como metade da população mágica, subestimava Harry Potter._

_- Não o culpo, de qualquer forma não é como se eu mesmo fosse ao enterro, apesar de gostar muito de Narcisa eu não seria uma presença muito bem vinda, posso ficar aqui com você?_

_Pisquei um pouco sem jeito, mas ainda assim consenti com a cabeça._

_- Que bom – ele continuou – estava começando a me entediar naquela enfermaria, quase não aparece alunos no começo do ano. Não sabe o quão entediante é lá dentro._

_- É o seu trabalho – resmunguei ainda um pouco contrariado pela presença forçada, mas ainda assim sem fugir daquela mão que acariciava meus cabelos, AHH era tão gostoso – fico surpreso da diretora ainda te manter no cargo, quando raramente você fica em sua própria enfermaria._

_- Hei pequeno – ele belisca meu coro cabeludo antes de soltar uma larga gargalhada – eu não acabei de falar que mau tenho o que fazer lá dentro no começo do ano? Você devia estar grato de conseguir ver seu padrinho quase todos os dias, quando chega o terceiro ou o quarto mês eu as vezes mal consigo pisar no refeitório nos horários das refeições._

_Isso era algo que eu com o tempo iria comprovar que era verdade, Harry era praticamente inacessível no meio do ano, não era difícil ver um muito frustrado tio Severus resmungando e maldizendo pelos cantos nesse período._

_Só consegui relacionar os dois fatos quando alcancei o quinto ano, e devo dizer que durante o resto do dia em que eu fiz a "descoberta" eu passei com a cara mais vermelha que um tomate._

_- Mas devo dizer que fiquei um pouco surpreso ao descobrir o lugar em que você havia se escondido – ele disse dessa vez de maneira mais séria._

_- Por quê?_

_Ele olha para baixo e me encara com a mesma expressão séria._

_- Em meu primeiro ano, durante um curto período, eu visitava essa sala quase todos as noites – suspirou com certo pesar – havia um objeto aqui, algo realmente raro,uma vez, alguém me descreveu mais ou menos como:"algo em que o homem mais feliz do mundo veria refletido nele a imagem do próprio reflexo."_

_- O espelho do ojesed?_

_- ... – ele me encara perplexo._

_- Tia Hermione vive me dando livros dos temas mais diversos – sorri diante da expressão de meu padrinho – essa descrição que você me deu bate direitinho com a que descrevia o espelho do ojesed em um deles._

_- Como esperado de meu pequeno come-livros – ele esfrega com mais força meu cabelo me fazendo me debater para escapar – está certo. – ele volta a acariciar meus cabelos com leveza – Foi exatamente em meu primeiro ano em que eu descobri o que havia acontecido com meus pais, durante todo o ano, eu tive muitas dificuldades, mas ainda assim em algum cantinho de minha mente meus pensamentos eram reservados apenas para ê deve imaginar então o que eu vi naquele espelho quando olhei para ele._

_- Seus pais – sussurrei._

_- Toda a minha família, não apenas meus pais, mas familiares que eu nem ao menos imaginava que existiam, sorrindo, felizes e acenando para mim, havia se tornado uma obsessão desde a primeira vez que eu o havia visto, toda noite seguinte eu reservava um pedacinho do meu tempo para observa-los._

_- E... ele ainda está no castelo? – perguntei na vã esperança de poder dar uma espiadinha nele, com o espírito que eu estava, eu já podia adivinhar qual seria a imagem que veria refletida no cristal mágico do espelho._

_- Provavelmente sim, mas se ele estiver aonde eu o vi pela ultima vez que o vi... Bem, digamos que eu seria um cara bem morto se por acaso seus pais descobrem que eu o enviei para lá._

_Me lembrei então de todas as historias sobre as aventura perigosas que meu padrinho havia protagonizado quando mais novo, essa deveria ter sido uma delas._

_Deixei então o assunto de lado._

_Ou quase._

_- Se você tivesse a chance de ver novamente sua família através daquele espelho... – murmurei – você iria?_

_- Não – respondeu sem qualquer sombra de vacilo. – por mais que parecessem com os originais, aquelas imagens não deixariam de ser replicas, nada mais do que uma doce e dolorosa fraude. _

_- Hn..._

_- Assim como Narcisa – ele emendou ganhando de mim um olhar ligeiramente ressentido – eles não voltarão, por mais que eu me lamentasse na frente daquela fria superfície._

_-... – estremeço com a frieza com que ele havia dito aquilo._

_- Meus pais se foram Will, essa era uma verdade que já havia aprendido a aceitar, mas bastou cinco minutos na frente daquele espelho para... – sacudiu a cabeça com pesar – devo dizer que no fim aquilo não valeu a pena, a alegria que eu sentia a noite não se comparava com o vazio que sentia durante todo o resto do dia._

_- E o que quer dizer então? Que eu devo aceitar? Que eu devo simplesmente deixar de lado e esquecer?_

_- Aceitar? Sim, você deve aceitar, mas nunca esquecer. Dói agora lembrar dela, mas com o tempo essa lembrança não trará dor, mas nostalgia, e no fim, quando tudo o mais estiver estabilizado dentro de você, eu sei que conseguirá dar ao menos um ou dois sorrisos ao lembrar dela._

_A idéia de sorrir parecia tão distante quando o gosto salgado de minhas lagrimas ainda dançava em minha boca, por isso em um murmúrio esperançoso eu me acomodei mais ao colo de meu padrinho e murmurei:_

_- Então eu ainda não preciso deixá-la para trás? – sinto novas lagrimas saírem de meus olhos – eu não preciso... Não preciso deixar de chorar por ela._

_- Pelo contrario pequeno – seu tom agora era tão afável que me senti derreter – pense nela o máximo que puder, não se engane com ilusões, ela partiu, e de fato não poderá voltar, por isso mesmo você deve chorar tudo o que precisar chorar agora, chore sem medo, que eu ficarei ao seu lado para te apoiar, e quando seu rosto finalmente ficar seco, tente voltar a sorrir, sorria da mesma forma que sua avo gostava tanto de te ver sorrir, e mesmo distante, mesmo que não volte, ela poderá estar feliz aonde quer que esteja, pois saberá que o sorriso que tanto amou não morreu junto com ela._

_Merlin como eu chorei, as vestes de meu padrinho deveriam ter ficado encharcadas quando em fim eu me levantei._

_Não trocamos mais palavras alem daquelas._

_Não era necessário._

_Tínhamos coisas maiores com que nos preocupar._

_Meu padrinho tinha que voltar para a solidão de sua enfermaria._

_E eu..._

_Eu tinha que me dirigir a um enterro. _

_Eu tinha que me despedir de um anjo_

_**-------------------------------------------------LSUA-------------------------------------------------**_

_Penso hoje que o meu "eu" de onze anos tinha um "Q" melodramático. Quando me lembro da tarde chuvosa que havia sido a em que minha avo Narcisa foi enterrado me lembro que na época eu cheguei a associar o triste e acinzentado céu com o estado desolado de meu coração._

_Mas estranhamente não era mais apenas com os meus sentimentos com que eu estava preocupado._

_Quando enfim toda a família foi reunida para nos encaminhar para o velório, duas pessoas estavam tão destroçadas que eu mal pude acreditar. Papai Draco mantinha uma expressão séria, mas não a corriqueira, mas uma mascara que era tão sólida que se a retirasse de certo se desmoronaria._

_E Perséfone._

_Seus olhos estavam vazios, seus labiosinhos tremiam desconsolados, seu rosto era cortado por varias lagrimas, e sem falar das mãos que apertavam com apreensão o tecido de seu vestido negro._

_Desde o momento que eu a vi até o momento que chegamos no enterro não ouvi de sua boca uma única palavra._

_Aquilo realmente me incomodou._

_Assim como eu, ou como nossos outros dois irmão, Pers havia se afeiçoado muito a vovó, e durante todo o ritual de despedida, sua cabecinha baixa e seu mutismo só provavam o quão não preparada ela estava para encarar aquilo de frente._

_Como se eu pudesse falar muita coisa depois de quase afogar meu padrinho com minhas lágrimas._

_Foi apenas quando se iniciou os discursos de despedidas que eu pude vê-lo pela primeira vez._

_Meu avô Lucius._

_O homem que foi amado por um anjo._

_Suas palavras eram ditas sem um pingo de emoção, parafraseando trechos clichês de obras mágicas, e sem o menor brilho ou graça original._

_Devo dizer que na altura dos acontecimentos, antes mesmo de entrar naquele cemitério, o ódio que eu havia cultivado aos meus cinco anos já haviam sumido, dando lugar a uma incrível indiferença. Quando finalmente eu dei as mãos a umas coisinhas chamadas lógica e senso comum eu percebi o quão inútil era alimentar rancor de uma pessoa que me odiava sem nem ao menos me conhecer._

_Mas naquela tarde... Olhando para aquela face fria que soltava aquelas palavras sem sentimento ou emoção, outra sensação foi desperta em mim._

_A de pena._

_Naquele pequeno altar estava a pessoa que talvez minha avó mais amou, e Merlin como ele parecia solitário_

_Como ele parecia desamparado._

_Aos poucos e compreendia o porquê de suas palavras vazias, assim como a minha face estava seca naquele instante, mas antes estava empapada de lagrimas, aquele não era o momento para que ele mostrasse as próprias lagrimas._

_Não era o momento para mostrar os próprios sentimentos._

_E ainda sentindo a mão fantasma de meu padrinho afagando meus cabelos não pude deixar de me perguntar._

"_Mas para quem ele poderia agora mostrar seus próprios sentimentos?"_

_Vovó Narcisa era, segundo ela, a ultima pessoa a quem meu avô Lucius tinha no mundo, e agora diante daquela expressão fria eu duvido muito que ele vá deixar alguém se aproximar facilmente._

_Foi apenas quando eu ouvi pequenos soluços que eu achei a solução._

_Olhando para baixo me deparei com minha bela e tremula irmãzinha._

_Era um pouco perturbador olhar para ela, era como se visse um versão mais nova e chorosa de minha avó, foi com esse pensamento que uma pequena luz se iluminou em minha cabeça._

"_Talvez haja alguém que possa ainda se aproximar dele"_

_Colocando as mãos em seus ombros, a aproveitando que os outros estavam distraídos eu sussurrei em seu ouvido:_

_- Está vendo aquele senhor ali? Ele é o nosso vovô – os olhos azuis acinzentados da pequena se arregalaram tanto que eu quase ri pela primeira vez naquele dia, mas simplesmente continuei – sabe essa dor que você esta sentindo agora? Pois essa dor é a mesma que ele está sentindo – Ah Merlin... eu não esperava que aquilo a afetasse tanto, pois logo em seguida a pequenina começou a chorar mais forte do que antes, mas nem isso me deteu, então eu continuei – não seria bom que ela parasse? – sorri ao vê-la confirmar com a cabeça – não seria bom se você a fizesse parar?_

_Me afastando, voltando ao meu antigo lugar eu deixei a questão no ar. _

_Havia muita coisa para arquitetar, mas devo acrescentar que aquele passo havia valido a pena por si só._

_Minha irmãzinha havia deixado de chorar daquele momento pelo resto do enterro adotando em seus traços um ar contemplativo._

_Eu teria nos próximos dias muito o que arquitetar, mas por hora eu pretendia me dedicar a outra coisa._

_- Adeus vovó – murmurei sabendo que de alguma forma a bela mulher me ouviria – parece que nenhum de nós dois vai cumprir a sua parte da promessa – olho novamente para minha, agora, decidida irmãzinha – mas talvez não haja problema se outra pessoa cumpra por nós dois._

_Algo frio desceu por minha espinha quando terminei de dizer aquelas palavras, talvez pelo clima chuvoso, mas eu prefiro acreditar que havia sido a resposta afirmativa de minha avó._

_Foi a ultima vez que eu me dirigi a vovó._

_Foi a ultima conversa que tive com meu amado anjo._

_**-------------------------------------------------LSUA-------------------------------------------------**_

Um rapaz de dezessete anos olha com carinho para o último manuscrito que escrevera.

Sorriu com nostalgia.

Havia se tornado um hábito naquele ano em especial, retratar em varias e varias folhas alguns detalhes de sua vida.

Esse último em especial o fez borrar varias vezes a tinta negra com pequenas gotinhas salgadas.

O assunto "Narcisa" sempre havia sido delicado.

Enrolado sua ultima obra, ele a guarda com as de mais e se encaminha para sua cama.

Dentro do dormitório que dividia com mais cinco garotos ele tem certa dificuldade de pegar no sono.

Muita coisa perturbava sua cabeça.

Coisas que nem seu recém-adquirido hobby havia conseguido opacar.

O ultimo desafio seria realizado amanha, apesar de saber do que se trata, não queria dizer que seria por si só mais fácil.

Sua irmã parecia ter mais uma vez se metido em confusão, mas aquilo não era bem novidade, não quando ela mantém aquele temperamento imprevisível.

Dionísio, Apollo e Matheus, insistem em tocar para frente sua doida teoria de conspiração.

David... bem, David continuava a agir da maneira mais "David" possível, o que por si só quer dizer que atrai a inimizade de meio colégio.

Seu melhor amigo Jonathan parece estar tramando algo novamente.

E Teddy...

O rapaz olha com pesar para uma marca de murro cravada em uma parede próxima a sua cama e solta um suspiro.

E Teddy...

"Seu idiota, daqui a dois dias você vai voltar para a Romênia, acha mesmo que eu vou lhe deixar escapar tão facilmente?"

Foi com aquele pensamento que Will finalmente achou paz para conseguir cair no sono, no dia seguinte teria que enfrenta mais uma vez a imprensa, colegas de curso ciumentos, garotas babonas, e mil e um dramas familiares e amorosos.

Mas naquela noite ele apenas queria dormir.

E como se um anjo velasse seu sono, assim o fez,

_**-------------------------------------------------LSUA-------------------------------------------------**_

Nhoooooi como pode um único capitulo caber tanta lagrima? Acho que meu teclado deve estar encharcado até agora.

Apesar do que foi mostrado aqui, o Will não é tãaaao emocional como aparentou, o caso da morte de Narcisa foi um caso isolado no qual ele perdeu o controle.

Devo dizer que eu me apaixonei mais uma vez por um de meus Harrys. Nesse mundo o Harry tem a personalidade que eu imagino que o Harry original teria quando mais velho, alguém ora alegre ora sereno, que graças as tantas experiências sofridas de vida tem sempre algum comentário pratico para dar.

Eu às vezes me espanto com a maturidade de meu Harry, mas se formos pensar bem, o Harry sempre foi bastante maduro para a idade, suas atitudes "burras" só aconteciam quando ele perdia a cabeça.

Sinto como se eu tivesse matado pela segunda vez a Narcisa ToT, mas valeu a pena, adorei faze-la dialogar com o Will, e cheguei a conclusão, que nesse universo alternativo Narcisa aparentemente é a mulher mais amada e respeitada... caramba e foi logo ela quem eu matei, que vacilo (rs rs rs)

Nesse finalzinho eu dei uma previa do que está por vir, o começo da fic que descreve a vida escolar dos meus anjinhos será bem tranqüilo, vai ser apenas quando Will alcançar seu sétimo ano que as coisas vão tomar um rumo menos romance-colegial para ação-suspense.

Mas enfim, vamos ao resumão.

Willian Weasley Junior, ele parece não se importar muito com a forma que os demais o chamem, desde que não seja Junior ou Bill Junior.

Ele, ao meu ver, é o típico garoto de ouro, boa aparência, boas notas,respeitoso, carinhoso, esperto. Ele se auto-moldou de uma maneira que dificilmente alguém vai achar alguma coisa para não gostar nele.

No colégio ele e Jonathan fazem parte da panelinha "cool" do colégio, algo que o distanciou um pouco dos irmãos.

Ele é uma pessoa muito critica, sempre tem um ponto de vista para tudo, e mesmo assim, se alguém tem um ponto de vista diferente do seu, sabe respeitar a opinião dos outros, sem nunca abandonar a própria, se souber que está certo.

Em questão de romance, atualmente o parceiro que eu imagino para ele seria o Teddy, o filho de Lupin e Tonks. Nesse universo ele é dois anos mais velho do que no mundo original, e sem falar que como nesse universo ele herdou a maldição do pai, o rapaz tem uma personalidade difícil de se lidar, sendo apenas Will capaz de ver através de toda aquela aparente rebeldia.

Algo com que me divirto em imaginar, são diálogos entre Will e Harry, Will com seu jeito maduro de tratar as coisas contestando e apontando como Harry poderia ter se livrado de maneira mais segura ou com mais vantagens de algumas de suas enrascadas na infância. Como foi dito antes, Harry passa muito tempo ocioso na enfermaria às vezes, e para preencher esse tempo Will o vai visitar, detalhe, Will é o segundo dos quatro afilhados de Harry (Teddy, Will, Stephanie, e a filha de Hermione que ainda não tem um nome)

Bom, acho que já foi o suficiente.

No próximo capitulo: Teddy tem sérios problemas internos, um dilema que uma criança de apenas sete anos não deveria sofrer, mas também não é como se ele fosse uma criança de sete anos normal. Talvez a resposta de seu dilema se encontre naquela incubadora, na área da maternidade em St' Mungos, vamos Teddy, dê as boas vindas para sua irmãzinha Lieny.


End file.
